Sálvame, por favor
by Francesca Salazar
Summary: (AU) (sin magia) La llegada de un hombre al hospital "Saint Theodore", hará que la vida de Luna Lovegood cambie de un momento a otro. Un favor que tendrá que cumplir, hará que salve a un misterioso joven y que de paso se salve ella misma para no ser involucrada en un crimen que no cometió. Ojalá les guste (:
1. Tú misión es salvarlo

Éste es mi nuevo fic.  
No tiene nada que ver con el mundo mágico que JK Rowling nos ha regalado, pero sí con sus personajes.  
Espero les guste.  
Bella semana, y todos los éxitos del mundo.

Luna Lovegood no tuvo una vida muy fácil. La muerte de su madre a una edad temprana había causado en ella una depresión de la que pudo salir después de las constantes terapias que recibía. Su padre, un hombre acomodado y dueño de una de las más importantes revistas de todo Inglaterra, había tratado siempre de estar con su hija, pero el trabajo no se lo permitía por lo que su pequeña había pasado su infancia y adolescencia, sola. A pesar de ser muy bella, puesto que los ojos azules-grisáceos, su larga y rubia cabellera, su sonrisa genuina y perfecta y la piel pálida que añadía cierta aura de ángel a la chica la hacían ser hermosa a diferencia de las demás; ella era rechazada por sus ideas de un mundo mejor, por sus ideas de cambio para la mejora de la vida misma y porque hablaba "sola".

Pero las cosas no habían quedado ahí. Al permanecer mucho tiempo en las distintas terapias, ella no podía asistir con regularidad al colegio, por lo que su padre contrato a los mejores tutores para que le enseñen todo lo que necesario para no retrasarse con los chicos de su edad. Con esa base comenzó a estudiar en la universidad, donde a pesar de la insistencia de su padre para que estudiara periodismo o administración de empresas, se especializó en medicina.

Xeno, su padre, al enterarse de la decisión de su hija decidió quitarle completamente su apoyo económico. En conclusión, Luna se había quedado sin el único soporte para poder continuar con su carrera. Así que comenzó a trabajar y estudiar. Para conseguir un trabajo "decente", tuvo que pasar por mucho, puesto que nadie le quería dar una oportunidad por su falta de experiencia. Pero consiguió un trabajo perfecto donde le daban todas las facilidades para estudiar.

Este lugar no era muy grande ni muy lujoso pero era acogedor. Pertenecía a la familia Weasley, quienes habían encontrado en Luna una gran ayuda. La señora Molly, dueña del restaurante, tenía 7 hijos y el trabajo de su esposo no equiparaba todos los gastos para la manutención de la familia. Así que abrió su propio centro de comida, y al ver el éxito que tenía y los pocos ayudantes, aceptó a la nueva asistente que había pedido el trabajo inmediatamente. Ésta familia, tenía una hija de la edad de la rubia. Ellas al instante se volvieron muy amigas, al igual que con el otro hermano de ésta, Ron.

Pasó el tiempo y Luna tuvo que internarse en un hospital para comenzar con sus prácticas, así que muy a su pesar dejó el trabajo que tenía. El hospital donde la mandaron, "Saint Theodore", era muy tranquilo. A pesar de encontrarse en el centro de la ciudad, eran pocas las emergencias que se asistían. Pero toda tranquilidad terminó con la llegada de un viejo hombre, de unos 80 años, que tenía cortes en todo el cuerpo y 2 balas incrustadas cerca al corazón.

El hombre era blanco, alto, con pelo lleno de canas que reflejaban su avanzada edad y unos ojos azules penetrantes que te perforaban el alma. Como el señor había llegado a las 3 de la mañana, no había muchos doctores para auxiliarlo, así que Luna lo atendió inmediatamente.

Al darse cuenta del estado crítico de su paciente, Luna decidió hacerle una cirugía de emergencia para poder salvarlo. Pero su situación era delicada y a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, su muerte era inminente. La intervención duró cerca de 4 horas, pero los resultados no eran los deseados. El hombre agonizaba en su cama, y Luna se sentía muy frustrada. Era su primera emergencia real, y el atendido se estaba muriendo.

El sentimiento de culpa la invadía, por lo que decidió quedarse para ver las reacciones del hombre ante el coma inducido en el que estaba. Como era de esperarse, pasaron 3 días y él no despertaba, y con eso, las esperanzas de Luna también desaparecían. Hasta que "el milagro" ocurrió esa misma noche, cuando por fin abrió los ojos que se posaron directamente hacia Luna. La chica le regaló una sonrisa y decidió llamar al médico de piso para avisarle que el anciano ya había despertado. Cuando se estaba dirigiendo a la puerta, el hombre por fin habló.

-No le avise a nadie, por favor.-dijo en voz baja y notablemente cansado  
-Señor, tengo que reportar que usted…  
-No es necesario, señorita….-el hombre agudizó la mirada y leyó su nombre- Lovegood  
-Usted debe de entender que no puedo omitir su estado, ha estado en observación por estos días y..-repuso Luna, pero fue interrumpida por la sonrisa del hombre-¿Por qué sonríe?  
-Porque me recuerdas a alguien que conocí hace muchos años.-respondió tranquilamente-¿usted sabe cómo me llamo?  
-Vino sin ningún documento.  
-Mi nombre es Albus Dumbledore. Trabajo en una importante corporación, soy el dueño. No sé si ha escuchado sobre la empresa "Fénix".  
-Sí lo he escuchado, pero ¿cómo es posible si usted es tan conocido nadie lo haya venido a ver o a buscar?  
-Porque dije que saldría de vacaciones, pero me interceptaron camino al aeropuerto. Me trataron de matar, pero pude escapar. Hasta ahora no sé cómo he llegado aquí- dijo tranquilamente  
-Entonces tenemos que llamar a la policía, esto no se puede quedar así.- dijo Luna sacando su celular, pero Albus se lo impidió  
-Las personas que me quieren matar son muy influenciables aquí. Por lo que me pueden estar buscando, y si tú alertas a la policía, se les haría más fácil encontrarme. Pido que esto quede en secreto. –dijo con ojos suplicantes  
-Pero señor, yo no puedo esconderlo aquí siempre. Necesito avisarle a alguien, tiene que tenerle confianza a uno si quiera.  
-Tengo buenos amigos, pero ellos también son perseguidos. Aunque….sé a quién puedes llamar. ¿Tienes un lápiz y una hoja para anotar?

Después que Dumbledore le dio el número de la persona a la que tenía que contactar, Luna salió sigilosamente del lugar para no alzar sospechas. El hombre le había dicho que era mejor que nadie se enterara que él había despertado, así que todo lo que hacía tenía que tener cuidado. Tomó su celular y salió del hospital para mayor intimidad. Marcó el número, e inmediatamente le contestaron.

-¿Sr. Dumbledore, es usted?- dijo la voz al otro lado del teléfono  
-Buenas noches, ¿usted es el Sr. Harry Potter? Soy la doctora Luna Lovegood y el señor Albus Dumbledore me pidió hablar con usted.-dijo ella  
-Buenas noches, sí soy él. ¿Qué le pasó?  
-Lo único que le puedo decir, es que el señor lo quiere ver inmediatamente. ¿Se puede apersonar al hospital "Saint Theodore"?  
-Claro que sí. Pero dígame, ¿cómo está?  
-Por el momento, estable. No sé qué pasará después.  
-Voy para allá, muchas gracias.-y colgó

Luna regresó a la habitación y le informó al somnoliento paciente que ya se había comunicado con el hombre que necesitaba.

-Muchas gracias, doctora Lovegood.  
-Dígame Luna- sonrió ésta  
-Entonces, muchas gracias Luna. Ahora, para hacer tiempo mientras llega mi querido amigo, cuénteme de usted.-sonrió Albus  
-Bueno, por ahora soy residente. Todavía no tengo mi título completo para ser una doctora.  
-¿En qué te quieres especializar?  
-Pues, quiero trabajar con niños. Me gustaría ser pediatra.  
-Muy interesante, Luna.- sonrió el hombre- Cuéntame de tu familia, ¿tus padres?  
-Bueno..ellos ya no están conmigo- dijo triste  
-Lo siento, ¿de qué murieron?  
-Mi madre murió cuando yo tenía 9 años, en un accidente automovilístico. Estaba en una curva, y al parecer se le vaciaron los frenos. Trató de maniobrar y tener el control del carro, pero fue muy tarde. Cayó en un precipicio.  
-Oh, por Dios. Me imagino que enterarte de todo esto fue doloroso.  
-Yo estuve con ella cuando murió. Iba en la parte trasera, pero ella no lo sabía. Yo me encontraba escondida, pero salí ilesa.  
-Entonces ese es un milagro. Nadie puede salir así de esa manera.  
-Sí, los médicos ni la policía entendió cómo salí viva.  
-¿Cómo se llamaba tu madre?-preguntó de una manera evidentemente interesada Dumbledore  
-Ángeles Voltaire-dijo tristemente  
-¿La dueña de "El Quisquilloso"?  
-Emm, sí- dijo apenada la rubia- ella es mi mamá-dijo bajando la cabeza  
-No puede ser-susurró el hombre-¿cuántos años tiene hija mía?-dijo alzando la voz  
-23 años  
-¿Qué día naciste?  
-14 de noviembre. ¿Por qué tantas preguntas, señor?

En ese momento, abrieron la puerta y apareció un joven que podría tene años más que Luna, con pelinegro, no muy alto, y tenía el cabello desordenado con unos cansados ojos verdes.

-Harry, amigo mío- dijo feliz el anciano- pasa  
-Sr. Dumbledore, ¿por qué no nos avisó?- dijo evidentemente preocupado el joven  
-Acabo de despertar, por eso que no he podido avisar. Además, me dejaron sin documentos por lo que no había forma de comunicarnos. Le presento a la doctora Luna Lovegood, esta bella muchachita me salvó.-sonrió Albus  
-Muchas gracias- dijo extendiéndole la mano el joven- de verdad, no sabe cuánto le agradezco que lo haya curado. No me quiero ni imaginar que hubiera sido de la vida de él- dijo mirando a su amigo- sin su ayuda. Le pido por favor, que no le comente a nadie que está aquí. Con este atentado no podemos jugar  
-Lo sé, el señor ya me explicó que debo de mantenerme callada. Lo haremos pasar como si todavía no despertara del coma. Los dejo solos, permiso-y salió de la habitación

Después de 1 hora, el joven amigo de su paciente salió de la habitación. Se le notaba cansado y triste, pero la rubia pudo notar que en sus ojos podía ver cierto resentimiento y decisión. Ella se encontraba en la desierta sala de estar, y él se le acercó

-Doctora Lovegood, quiero pedirle un favor. No sé si podría mantenerse cerca de Albus. Como usted sabe, él ha sido atacado y no está seguro en ningún lugar. Las visitas para él están restringidas, solo yo puedo venir a verlo. No deje pasar a nadie, y que nadie más que usted lo atienda. Esto es de vida o muerte.  
-No se preocupe, seré la única persona que tenga acceso la habitación.  
-Aquí le dejo mi teléfono,-le extendió un papel con sus datos- cualquier cosa, a cualquier hora estoy disponible para usted.-sonrió cansado-hasta luego

Luna regresó al cuarto, y encontró despierto a Albus, quien miraba a través de la ventana la ciudad. Sin despegarse del paisaje comenzó a hablar

-Luna, seguro Harry te ha dicho que no te despegues de mí. Que me cuides y que me protejas siempre, pero te puedo decir algo…no soy un niño. Me están buscando para matarme, y no voy a huir siempre. Ya estoy viejo, y quiero descansar. Huir retrasa mi final, y eso me está cansando. Quiero pedirte 3 favores, y espero que lo cumplas.  
-Haré lo que usted me pida, sr-respondió Luna notablemente asustada  
-Primer favor es que comencemos a tutearnos. Yo te digo Luna, tú me dices Albus. ¿Está bien?- sonrió el viejo, y continuó al ver que Luna asintió- Segundo favor, necesito salir de aquí y que no le digas a nadie y que tampoco se sepa  
-Perdón que lo interrumpa Albus, pero no lo podemos sacar de aquí. Su estado es delicado, y aquí mal que bien está en un lugar seguro donde cualquier emergencia puede ser curada con rapidez. No nos podemos arriesgar  
-Está bien, entonces déjame idear otro plan para salir de esto. Siento mucho agobiarte con mis problemas. ¿Alguna vez te han dicho que eres buena escuchando?  
-Me lo dijo mamá, alguna vez- respondió triste- Lo dejo, ¿necesita algo más?  
-Sí por favor, necesito el periódico de hoy.  
-Le puedo prender la televisión para que vea las noticias de hoy.-respondió extrañada  
-No, necesito el periódico. Gracias

Sin preguntar el porqué, Luna salió y consiguió el diario que había pedido Albus. Un pedido que le pareció extraño, puesto que mayormente las personas no piden eso y prefieren ver la televisión. Antes de ir donde Dumbledore, lo leyó rápidamente y no encontró ninguna noticia de interés. Se lo dejó al hombre y le dio privacidad. A las 3 horas, que a ella le parecieron rápidas, comenzaron a llegar los demás médicos. Sin querer, ya eran las 6 de la mañana y el hospital se comenzó a llenar. Fue a la cocina, y recogió el desayuno para dárselo a su paciente.

Mientras se dirigía hacia el cuarto, pensó en su madre. Ella siempre le había dicho que las personas no son lo que parecen y que en la vida podría encontrar personas que tendría que cuidar.

La bandeja que tenía en la mano, casi se le cae cuando vio que la puerta del cuarto de Albus Dumbledore estaba abierta. Así que comenzó a correr y se quedó parada en la puerta ante la escabrosa escena. Un hombre que estaba vestido de negro completamente, con un pasamontañas que le cubría todo el rostro y solo se le veían los ojos, apuntaba al viejo hombre en el corazón. Él no opuso resistencia, y le sonrió a su atacante, el cual le disparó sin piedad. Solo necesitó de un disparo en el corazón para acabar con la vida del hombre. El anciano cayó en su cama con los ojos abiertos. Cuando Luna iba a gritar, el agonizante hombre la miró y como pudo, puso el dedo en su boca y le dijo que se callara. En ese momento, el asesino aprovechó en salir por la ventana, saltando de manera experta.

La rubia no supo que hacer, y cuando vio que Dumbledore quitó el dedo de los labios comenzó a gritar. Se acercó al hombre, y éste le sonrió y le extendió la mano. Ella lo cogió y al contacto se dio cuenta de que él tenía algo ahí.

-Tengo que curarlo-puso algo para parar la hemorragia, pero ésta no paraba  
-Es..en..vano..Luna- dijo respirando con dificultad- ya no hay tiempo  
-Pero, pero….¡AUXILIO!-gritaba Luna desesperadamente  
-Coge el papel, y no confíes en nadie.- dijo el Dumbledore botando excesiva sangre por la boca-** SÁLVALO.**

Y aquellos ojos azules penetrantes se cerraron despacio, como si quisiera capturar los ojos llenos de lágrimas de la rubia que se encontraba frente a él. Su corazón dejó de latir, y que su historia terminaba aquí, pero sabía perfectamente que la historia de la doctora que estaba tratando de salvarlo comenzaba.

Los médicos que se encontraban en el lugar, llegaron para ver lo que sucedía. Luna trataba de todas las formas posibles salvarlo, pero era tarde. El paciente de la sala 394 había fallecido. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer y sus ojos se volvieron rojos de impotencia. Por instinto agarró la mano que tanto apretaba el hombre y sacó el papel que estaba ahí. Éste contenía un recorte del periódico del día anterior y en él estaba la foto de un grupo de hombres jóvenes, que. Debajo de su fotografía, estaba el siguiente titular

**Jóvenes inversores de la UE llegan hoy a Inglaterra para la convención anual**

La parte del cuerpo de la noticia estaba garabateada, como si no quisiera que nadie leyera su contenido, solo una parte estaba intacta y era el nombre de un hombre. Ésta estaba circulada con el mismo lapicero con el que había rayado la nota. Draco Malfoy era el nombre. En la parte trasera del pedazo de periódico, escribió

_Luna:_

_Mi tercer favor es que encuentres a éste hombre y lo salves. No confíes en la policía, solo en tus instintos y en la gente que realmente te quiere. Gracias por tu cuidado, serás una gran doctora. _

_Cuidate._

_Atentamente,  
Albus Dumbledore. _


	2. ¿Y tú quién eres? la que te salvará

Gracias por los reviews  
Muchos éxitos y gracias por leer (:  
Hermosa semana para todos  
_

Tras la muerte del hombre, Luna quedó en completo shock. Su mente trabajaba a mil por hora. ¿Quién sería el joven, y por qué Dumbledore quería que lo buscara y lo salvara? ¿Quién mató a Albus? Todo tipo de preguntas navegaban por su mente y no la dejaban pensar con claridad. Ella se encontraba aún en la habitación. Todos los médicos trataron de salvar al hombre pero era tarde, él había dejado de existir.

-Ya no podemos hacer nada por éste hombre- dijo uno de los doctores-¿Quién era el que cuidaba al paciente?  
-Y..yo..-respondió la rubia tartamudeando- vi a un hombre encapuchado, saltó por la ventana después que lo mató  
-¿Cómo crees que entró?- dijo mirándola intensamente el galeno- Es imposible que haya entrado sin que seguridad no se haya dado cuenta. Además, que es imposible que haya entrado por la ventana. Esto es muy sospechoso, señorita Lovegood. Señores de seguridad- dijo mirando a los hombres que habían llegado- revísenla.

La rubia no opuso resistencia, ella sabía perfectamente que no había matado al anciano y que no encontrarían nada en sus prendas. Pero, se equivocó. Al quitarle el guardapolvo, encontraron en uno de los bolsillos secretos un arma pequeña. Luna miró horrorizada el arma y no dijo más. Ella jamás mataría a Dumbledore.

-¿Qué es esto, señorita Lovegood?- dijo el médico, con una sarcástica sonrisa- ¿Qué hacía usted con un arma?  
-Yo..yo juro que esa no es mi arma- dijo confundida y tratando de transmitir seguridad  
-Pues yo no lo creería, llévensela.

Los dos hombres de seguridad se la llevaron a rastras, y en la puerta del hospital se encontraba la policía que recién había llegado. La empujaron hacia ellos y le dijeron que se le había encontrado un arma y que Luna era la única que estaba cerca al paciente.

-Yo soy inocente- dijo llorando- se los juro, yo no tengo la culpa  
-Veremos, srta. Lovegood- dijo el policía- nos tendrá que acompañar.  
-Tengo todo el derecho de llamar a un abogado- dijo tratando de zafarse del amarre de los policías, quienes ahora se dirigían al carro.

Tras ser enmarrocada y llevada a la dependencia policial, Luna no tenía ninguna esperanza de salir libre de éste problema. No se le permitía llamar a un abogado.

-Por favor, permítame hablar con mi abogado. Tengo todo el derecho del mundo.-dijo Luna suplicando  
-Por enésima vez, espere a que venga un oficial de mayor rango y le brindamos las facilidades.-dijo un oficial.

Al rato llegó el coronel Kingsley, quien era conocido por ser implacable y haber llegado a muchos de los más grandes asesinos tras las rejas. Era moreno, alto y con una mirada de pocos amigos. Cuando llegó, miró directamente a Luna y les dijo a sus oficiales

-Salgan de aquí. Yo me encargo- dijo el jefe, y al ver que sus subordinados no se movían gritó-¡AHORA!

Los dos oficiales que custodiaban a la sospechosa, salieron inmediatamente. El moreno, quien siguió la trayectoria de sus subalternos, volvió su mirada a la rubia.

-Escúchame, y hazlo muy bien. No me conoces, y yo no te conozco. Pero he conocido a Dumbledore por muchos años y conozco su corazón. Quiero que me digas, qué fue lo que pasó.  
-Yo..yo atendía al Sr. Dumbledore. Él llegó con heridas de bala en el cuerpo y quedó en coma. Despertó y cuando lo hizo me dijo que solamente llamara al Sr. Harry Potter, conversaron y después el hombre joven se despidió. Regresé, y Albus….  
-¿Albus?- dijo sorprendido el hombre- prosiga  
-Bueno, él me pidió el periódico. Se lo di y me fui a buscar el desayuno. Cuando regresaba, vi la puerta abierta de la habitación de mi paciente y ahí fue cuando lo vi- dijo llorando- Él estaba ahí, y un hombre de vestiduras negras lo mató. ¡Le juro que yo no hice nada!  
-Lo sé. Escúchame, seguro Albus te dijo que no confiaras en nadie y es verdad. Yo no he estado aquí, recién he llegado de un prolongado viaje por lo que seguro no confiaba en llamar a la policía. Si te escogió a ti, es por algo.  
-¿Escogerme?- dijo Luna mirándolo atónita- No estoy entendiendo esto.  
-Escúchame, ya habrá tiempo de explicarte. ¿Te dio o te encargó algo?  
-Encontrar a este hombre- dijo extendiéndole el pedazo del periódico-Tómelo  
-¿Sabes quién es?  
-En mi vida lo había visto.- respondió la rubia  
-Espérame aquí.

El hombre salió, y Luna se sintió un poco relajada. Sentía que podía confiar en él, a pesar de que Albus le había pedido que no confiara en nadie. Pero algo le llamó la atención. Dentro de las pertenencias del anciano, encontró un collar con un dije. Ésta era una "_f" _bañada en oro. En ese momento no le sorprendió mucho, hasta que vio al joven Potter tener el mismo collar con el mismo dije. Y ahora, el moreno coronel también lo tenía. ¿Qué significaría esto? Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose abruptamente.

-Aquí está todo lo que necesitas. Escúchame muy bien- dijo dejando una maleta encima de la mesa-Esto contiene ropa, una nueva identidad, unos cuántos euros, y un boleto de avión.  
-Pero señor, ¿qué pasa con lo que me encargó Dumbledore?  
-Ahí iba. ¿Realmente te sientes preparada para hacer esto? Es un gran reto, y hemos estado trabajando en esto por mucho tiempo. Por lo que te pregunto, ¿quieres realmente hacerlo?  
-Señor. No tengo trabajo, no tengo familia, un poco de emoción en mi vida no me haría mal. Estoy dispuesta a hacerlo.  
-Está bien. Ahora escúchame- el moreno miró su reloj y abrió los ojos asustado- no tenemos tiempo. Aquí hay ropa, tienes que pintarte el pelo y pasar desapercibida. En este file- dijo dándole un folder- está unas cartas que se las debes entregar a Malfoy. No deben ser abiertas por nadie que no sea él. Tienes que interceptarlo y sacarlo de la convención. Él no puede llegar ahí. Pero no lo saques del país, hasta que te digamos. Nos estaremos comunicando. Aquí te dejo mi número, con la identidad obtén todo lo que necesites.  
-Señor, todo está bien. Pero necesito salir de aquí.  
-Tengo un plan, y tienes que seguirlo al pie de la letra

Pasaron los minutos, y ya el plan estaba hecho.

-¿Lista? Que tengas mucha suerte, Luna- dijo tratando de transmitirle fuerza a Luna-nosotros haremos nuestra parte. Cuídate y no confíes en nadie.  
-Estoy lista- sonrió en respuesta  
-Entonces, ¡AHORA!

Se escuchó un disparo dentro de la habitación donde se encontraban el moreno y la rubia. Los agentes fueron inmediatamente y encontraron a Kingsley con un balazo en el estómago. Como todos los agentes que se encontraban en el lugar fueron al auxilio del coronel, nadie se percató que Luna, quien estaba escondida detrás de la puerta, salió huyendo sin ser vista por los otros.

Corrió hacia el estacionamiento, donde encontró el carro que Kingsley le había proporcionado. Entró y lo manejó hasta un hotel de baja categoría que estaba por las oscuras calles de Londres. Tomó una habitación, (pues ahí no le pedían el nombre) y pudo descansar con tranquilidad. Cerró con cerrojo y abrió la maleta. Como le había dicho el coronel, ahí había ropa, un celular, tinte para el cabello, un boleto de avión, 40000 euros y la nueva identidad.

La nueva identidad, estaba en un sobre sellado. De prisa, lo abrió y encontró un documento de identidad, una licencia de conducir, tarjetas de crédito, y un pasaporte. Directamente fue al nombre, y se dio con una escalofriante sorpresa. El nombre que ahora tendría, no era desconocido para ella. Era el nombre de su madre.

¿Cómo ellos sabrían el nombre de su madre? Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer, ella rompió. Sentía su corazón estrujarse, sentía como si lo estuvieran arrugando y botando. Se sentía en una encrucijada. Había tenido un día horrible, tan feo que ni siquiera sabía en qué mes estaba. Encontró un calendario, pegado en la pared y vio la fecha. Era lunes 11 de noviembre, y faltaban pocos días para su cumpleaños. Prendió el televisor, y según la hora ya eran la 1:00 de la tarde. Justo la presentadora de noticias, mandó con un enlace vía microondas en vivo a la llegada de los jóvenes inversores quienes se reunirían ese día a la convención.

-…la convención anual de jóvenes inversores comenzará a las 8:00 de la noche, en el conocido hotel Marriot de Londres- decía la presentadora- Como podemos ver, los nuevos empresarios ya han llegado a nuestro país. El representante de Inglaterra, es sin duda Draco Malfoy. Un muchacho encantador, que a pesar de tener 25 años, su padre ya le ha dado el manejo total de sus empresas, haciéndolo el empresario más joven de la capital.  
-Es un joven encantador- intervino el otro conductor- he tenido la oportunidad de hablar con él en distintas ocasiones, y déjame decirte que se le nota la buena educación. Y según nos informa nuestra querida conductora de espectáculos, Rita Skeeter, él también es todo un conquistador con las mujeres.  
-Tienes toda la razón- dijo Rita Skeeter-se le ha conocido muchas mujeres. Todas ellas dicen que es un "león" en la cama.  
-Retomando el enlace- dijo la primera presentadora- en imágenes podemos ver a Draco Malfoy bajando de su limosina.

Ahí pudo ver al dichoso Draco Malfoy. Era un hombre alto, rubio, blanco, con ojos grises y una sonrisa seductora que le llamó mucho la atención a la rubia. Su nariz era puntiaguda, y denotaba la elegancia que seguro le habían enseñado de niño. Con él iba una mujer, rubia e igual de joven que él. Tenía el pelo hasta la cintura, medio ondulado e iba del brazo con Malfoy.

-Y pues, como siempre puntual el rubio conquistador- dijo la presentadora-¿Quién es la mujer que lo acompaña, Rita?  
-Bueno, ella se llama Astoria Greengrass. Es la novia desde hace más de 2 años, pero como muchos sabemos, el joven Draco no le ha sido fiel. Pero, me he enterado extraoficialmente, que la joven continúa con la relación porque su familia está en la bancarrota. Sí señores, las grandes empresas Greengrass, están en la bancarrota. Por lo que parece, que está obligada a casarse para poder mantener ciertos lujos y sacar de la ruina sus empresas.  
-¿Quién lo iba a pensar?- intervino el presentador Lee Jordan- sigamos con la información. Podemos ver, que están entrando al hotel sede de la convención para el tradicional saludo. De ahí se dirigirán al almuerzo que será a las 2:30 de la tarde, en uno de los más grandes restaurantes del país, "The Moon". Después regresarán al hotel y esperarán a las 8:00 para la reunión. Ese es el cronograma para hoy.  
-Se nota que todo lo tienen bien calculado. Y, por lo visto, la seguridad es muy grande.  
-Claro que sí, como país debemos dar una buena imagen

Con toda esa información, Luna apagó el televisor. Ella pensó que no podría romper la seguridad que rodeaba a Draco, y que sería imposible interceptarlo. Pero se le ocurrió una brillante idea, tenía que entrar en el restaurante y sacar al hombre. Prendió de nuevo el aparato y vio la hora. Solo se le quedaba 1 hora para hacer todo y lo bueno es que el hotel donde se hospedaba quedaba a unas cuadras del restaurante.

La foto de su documento de identidad, era de su madre pero no con el pelo rubio que tanto la acompañó en su vida, sino con un pelo marrón oscuro. Entonces, comenzó a pintarse el cabello y éste quedó idéntico al de la foto. Mientras esperaba que se le secara, se dio un baño y cuando terminó se fue en busca de la ropa que le habían proporcionado. Ahí pudo ver 3 pares de jeans, 4 polos, y 5 pares de zapatillas. Se puso el conjunto, y comenzó a alistarse. Tenía que pensar en un plan, y rápido.

Mientras pensaba en lo que podía hacer, el celular sonó. No sabía si contestar o no, pero se arriesgó. Al otro lado, una voz conocida dijo

-Luna, soy Harry Potter. No tenemos mucho tiempo, sé que Kingsley te dijo que siguieras con lo que te pidió Dumbledore. Pero yo no estoy de acuerdo, es muy arriesgado. Nos estamos metiendo con gente muy poderosa, y puedes salir lastimada. Mira..  
-Sr. Potter..yo quería decirle- interrumpió la rubia- yo no maté a Albus. Se lo juro  
-Lo sé, Luna. Escúchame muy bien, si llegaras a necesitar ayuda, estoy en marcado rápido. Soy el número 2, el 1 es Kingsley. Tienes que sacar a Malfoy después del almuerzo. Nadie te puede ver, y tienes que cambiar de lugar. No te quedes por mucho tiempo, en hoteles o en ciudades. Inglaterra es grande, así que busca un buen lugar para esconderte. Nosotros te avisaremos, cuando podrás soltarlo. Suerte en todo, sé que te irá bien.  
-Señor Potter- dijo la rubia, pero él ya había colgado

Su plan tendría que llevarse a cabo rápidamente. Dentro de la ropa, también encontró una pistola, un reloj y el mismo dije que todos tenían. Ahí estaba la "_f"_ que había visto en los 3 hombres. El jean era negro y formaba su buen cuerpo, y tenía un polo morado con unas zapatillas del mismo color que le daban una apariencia juvenil. Pero, ¿cómo sacar a Draco Malfoy sin que él ponga resistencia? Ella vio que el hombre era fuerte, y que podría desarmarla en cualquier momento, así que decidió buscar una medicina para hacerlo dormir.

Empacó todas las cosas, y salió del lugar. Subió al carro y comenzó a manejar hacia el restaurante "The Moon". Restaurante, que ella conocía a la perfección.

Desde que era pequeña, ella había ido al restaurante con sus padres. El cocinero y dueño del lugar, era un gran amigo de la infancia de Xeno. Así que casi todos los fines de semana acudían para comer los exquisitos platos que se preparaban. Pero las cosas cambiaron cuando la mamá de Luna murió. Como su padre ya no tenía tiempo, ya no había un momento adecuado para que la acompañara, así que ella iba sola a tomar un café o a comer algo. Esta situación no cambio, hasta que su padre decidió comprar el restaurante y convertirse en socio de su viejo amigo. Pero, el cocinero tenía cáncer y al poco tiempo murió, dejando como dueño total al papá de Luna. Así, que el restaurante de la convención, es su restaurante.

Miró el reloj y vio que ya eran las 2:30, así que decidió esperar dentro del carro para no levantar sospechas. Mientras esperaba, decidió irse a una farmacia, para conseguir lo que necesitaba para sedar al hombre. Compró somníferos, analgésicos, algunas medicamentos para suturar heridas, etc. Aguardó en el carro, hasta que dieron las 4:30 de la tarde y comenzó a ver movimiento afuera del lugar. Ella sabía que los almuerzos de estas convenciones duraban poco, así que calculando el tiempo que se demorarían, esperó en un punto estratégico hasta poder entrar.

Llegó la hora, y decidió poner en marcha su estrategia. Entró por la puerta de los cocineros, ahí donde había pasado mucho tiempo aprendiendo del amigo de su padre. Tomó la ropa que estaba en los colgadores de los respectivos chef y entró a la cocina. Como ahí dentro, era todo un alboroto, nadie se percató de la chica con pelo marrón. Salió al salón y pudo ver que todos los jóvenes inversores, ya se estaban preparando para partir. De inmediato, pudo reconocer a Draco, puesto que era el único rubio del lugar. Como siempre fue buena para leer los labios, pudo percatarse que el joven pedía disculpas para dirigirse a los servicios higiénicos, y eso le dio una gran idea.

Ella sabía que cerca de los baños, había una puerta falsa. Y ésta daba directamente al lugar donde había estacionado el coche. Además, cuando inspeccionó el lugar, pudo ver que no había resguardo policial en esa zona, así que se le haría más fácil sacar al hombre de ahí.

Lo siguió hasta el baño, ahí confirmó que no había nadie más ahí por lo que podía interceptar al rubio con facilidad. Esperó en la puerta hasta que escuchara el sonido del lavamanos, tenía en su poder la pistola y el cloroformo. Cuando lo escuchó, pateó la puerta y apuntó al rubio quien la miró con sorpresa.

-¡¿Quién eres?! ¡SEGURIDAD! ¡SEGURIDAD!- gritó el rubio  
-Cállate, Draco- dijo apuntándolo con el arma- estás en peligro. Tengo que sacarte de aquí.  
-¡SEGURIDAD! ¡SEGURIDAD!-seguía gritando el rubio  
- Si no quieres que dispare tienes que hacer todo lo que yo te diga.- dijo la rubia algo nerviosa- Por favor, coopera.  
-Eres débil- dijo sonriendo el rubio, calmándose- eres la primera asesina que escucho titubear  
-No soy una asesina.  
-¡SEGURID…-pero Luna le tapó la boca y aunque él trató de impedírselo, ella se lo llevó a uno de las cabinas de los baños. Cerró la puerta y continúo con la mano en la boca del rubio

Luna había escuchado que alguien se aproximaba a los baños, así que decidió meterse con el muchacho a una de las cabinas para que nadie se dé cuenta. Dentro, todavía le tapaba la boca, por miedo a que gritara y llamara la atención. Por lo que pudo escuchar, eran dos hombres y estaban muy molestos

-¿Draco? ¿Draco éstas aquí?- dijo uno de ellos  
-¡NO ESTÁ!-gritó uno de ellos  
-Barty, te dije que no despegaras tu mirada del imbécil de Malfoy- dijo uno de ellos  
-¿Qué querías que hiciera? El hombre se fue al baño, lo hemos seguido y no está. ¿Qué le diremos al señor ahora? ¿Cómo le explicaremos que no tenemos al hijito del traidor de Lucius? Va a querer nuestras cabezas. Quería que lo matáramos ahora. Él va a querer que lo encontremos. Sea como sea. Greyback, revisa cada uno de los baños. ¡AHORA! Yo te espero afuera.

Después que escucharon lo que gritó el hombre, Luna y Draco se miraron asustados. El miedo se había apoderado de los 2, y ya no sabían que hacer. Escuchaban que las puertas de las otras cabinas eran azotadas fuertemente por el hombre, así que tenían que actuar rápido.

-Yo conozco esas voces- dijo susurrando el rubio  
-¿De quiénes son?- preguntó la rubia de igual manera  
-De mis guardaespaldas-respondió con los ojos abiertos  
-Pues, te querían matar. Sube al wáter- le dijo Luna a Draco-¡Ahora!

El rubio hizo lo que le pidió y subió al retrete. Luna lo imitó y estuvieron así, hasta que sintieron que tratarían de abrir la puerta de al costado. La poca distancia entre los rubios, hacía que la situación fuera aún más incómoda. Con un simple contacto, cuerpo con cuerpo, pudo sentir que el pecho del rubio estaba bien formado. A pesar de usar un terno, éste estaba bien entallado y esto hacía pensar a Luna en muchas cosas buenas quería con el hombre. Pero el pensamiento, se le fue rápidamente al darse cuenta que tal vez moriría esa misma tarde. Pero no solo Luna se sentía atraída por el muchacho, sino que el sentimiento era recíproco. Draco, al estar parado con la rubia (ahora morena), sentía que podía tomarla y hacerla suya. Su cuerpo no era de infarto, como el de las mujeres que acostumbra a tener un tipo de _affair_, pero tenía curvas que parecían inocentes y que él quería recorrer. Pero, las cosas no estaban tan bien como para tener algo con ella en ese instante, puesto que morirían en cualquier momento si eran encontrados.

Luna vio los pies del hombre en la puerta del baño, y los nervios colapsaron. Apuntó el arma hacia la puerta, y en el momento en que la abriera, dispararía. La escena fue muy rápida, ya que Greyback abrió la puerta y vio a los dos muchachos. Trató de sacar su arma, pero fue tarde. Luna ya había disparado. Dos balazos fueron a dar al estómago de Greyback, con lo que hizo que se desmayara y los chicos salir. Pero se encontraron con otra sorpresa. En la puerta estaba el acompañante del herido, así que Luna lo golpeó con el arma y lo desmayó. Tomó la mano del rubio, y salieron hacia el coche que los esperaba cerca. Entraron rápidamente y comenzaron a manejar sin rumbo conocido.

Draco tenía mucha preguntar por hacer, y los nervios lo estaban matando. Así que inconscientemente sacó su celular para llamar a su padre, pero Luna frenó intempestivamente.

-¡QUÉ HACES!- le gritó  
-Voy a llamar a mi padre. Los hombres que se supone que cuidarían, me querían matar. Tiene que soluciona…..  
-No hagas nada. Deja por favor, el celular. Estamos hablando de gente con mucha influencia, que seguro estará interceptando tu celular. Así que dámelo- le extendió su mano, y el rubio le dio el celular- vamos al mar.  
-¿Qué haremos allá?-preguntó de nuevo  
-Botar tu teléfono.

Manejó lo más rápido posible, por la nueva carretera que estaba al frente. Luna no pensaba con claridad, y se sentía frustrada y manchada por haber matado a un hombre. No paró por ningún motivo, y en ningún momento. Así que llegó rápidamente a su destino. Estacionó el carro, y salió de él. Tomó el celular de Draco, y desde las rocas que formaban un camino hasta llegar a la mitad del mar, ella corrió y lo botó. Cuando lo hizo, no pudo más y comenzó a llorar. Cayó rendida y las lágrimas no le paraban. El rubio también salió del coche, y se acercó lentamente a la rubia.

-No sé porque lo haces, pero gracias- le dijo tocándole el hombro.- Gracias a ti, estoy vivo.  
-Yo no hice nada, yo no debí hacerlo. Yo no debí matar a un hombre. Aunque sea malo, no debí.- dijo la rubia aún arrodillada y con las manos cubriéndole el rostro.  
-No se debe tener piedad. Esos fueron tus instintos- dijo tratando de animarla  
-Tenemos que buscar un lugar donde pasar la noche,- dijo Luna levantándose y limpiándose las lágrimas.- Sígueme

Corrieron hacia el carro y Draco la detuvo.

-¿Puedo manejar?- preguntó  
-Si quieres-dijo dándole una sonrisa sincera

Subieron y comenzó la marcha. Como el silencio era incómodo, Luna encendió la radio.

-Todavía nadie lo puede creer- dijo el locutor, con asombro- En la convención han herido a los 2 guardaespaldas del joven empresario Draco Malfoy. Su paradero es incierto, y según especula la policía, esto sería un secuestro.

-Perfecto. No están muertos- dijo enojado Draco- ¿Lo puedes creer?  
-¿Tú querías que ellos murieran?- preguntó inocentemente la rubia  
-¡CLARO QUE SÍ!- gritó sorprendido por la pregunta- Me querían hacer daño. Si no hubiera sido por ti, tal vez estuviera muerto. No sé cómo pagártelo. Sinceramente no lo sé. A todo esto, ¿cómo sabías que me iban a matar?  
-Yo…yo…es una larga historia- dijo mirando por la ventana del auto  
-¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó sonriéndole  
-Ángeles…Ángeles Voltaire

El rubio abrió los ojos. No podía creer que ella era Ángeles Voltaire

-Es imposible-dijo estacionando el carro, cerca de un pueblo.  
-¿Por qué lo dices?- dijo mirándolo con los ojos abiertos  
-Ángeles Voltaire, es el nombre de la dueña de "El Quisquilloso". Aunque te le pareces mucho, yo diría bastante, es imposible que tú lo seas. Ella era rubia, y tú tienes el cabello marrón. Pero después, eres muy parecida a ella. Pero lamentablemente, murió hace muchos años.  
-¿Cómo sabes eso?- preguntó de nuevo  
-Porque resulta que yo organicé la convención, y el restaurante donde tú me salvaste es del esposo de ella. Él me lo comentó todo. Así que, ¡dime quien eres!  
-¿Ese hombre no te comentó más? – dijo aguantando las lágrimas, la rubia  
-Me comentó que era dueño de esa revista, y que ha comprado otras muy importante. Así han crecido sus inversiones.  
-¿No te comentó de su hija?-dijo con los ojos vidriosos  
-Sí. Pero no quise profundizar el tema, porque vi el cambio en su cara. Parece que estaba decepcionado de ella, porque se le notaba tristeza.  
-Yo soy su hija. Soy Luna Lovegood.

Draco la miró sorprendido, no había visto la foto de Luna, pero su padre le había comentado que tanto la madre como la hija eran muy parecidas. Pero jamás pensó que se la encontraría. Siempre escuchó a su madre hablar maravillas de la mujer y de su pequeña hija rubia. Pero que desde la muerte de Ángeles, la niña se había vuelto loca. Pensó que estaría recluida en un sanatorio mental, pero no se imaginó que lo salvaría de la muerte.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó la rubia preocupada  
-Sí, todo bien. Tenemos que buscar un lugar donde dormir hoy. Ojalá que éste pueblo nos brinde hospedaje.

Manejaron hasta la entrada del pueblo. Un hombre los paró. Él era alto, más alto que cualquier otra persona. Gordo y con un frondoso cabello, se acercó al carro y miró a los visitantes.

-Muy buenas noches, jóvenes. ¿Cómo se encuentran? Bienvenidos al pueblo "Del_f_ine".-señaló el letrero- ¿buscan hospedaje?  
-Sí señor.- respondió Draco un poco asustado- queremos saber si podemos pasar la noche aquí  
-Claro que sí. Aquí hay un lugar, pero lamentablemente no se puede pasar con carros. Así que sería mejor que dejaran su coche.  
-¿Dónde lo podemos dejar?- preguntó el rubio  
-Aquí.  
-Nos lo pueden robar- replicó algo molesto  
-No se lo robarán. Nadie viene por aquí. Somos casi un pueblo escondido, como un pueblo fantasma.  
-¿Tú qué opinas Luna?-preguntó dirigiéndose a la rubia, quien no despegaba su mirada del letrero- ¿Luna?  
-Oh perdón- dijo con un amplia sonrisa, y los ojos brillantes- lo que quieras. Tú decide Draco.  
-¿Está bien, señorita?-preguntó el gran hombre  
-Sí- sonrió.

Aparte de la gran altura, algo más le llamó la atención del gran hombre. Escondido entre su gran barba, algo brillaba. Agudizó la mirada, y pudo ver el dije que vio en Dumbledore, Potter y Kingsley y que ella misma tenía.

-¿Cómo te llamas, buen hombre?- preguntó Luna  
-Mi nombre es Hagrid. Todos se asustan por mi gran tamaño, pero es por mis hormonas de crecimiento. Ellas se desequilibraron y produjeron en mí, un tamaño inmenso e incontrolable.  
-Entiendo, soy doctora y sé de lo que hablas. ¿Dónde dijiste que podíamos dejar el carro?  
-Bueno, lo puede dejar aquí en la entrada.

Ella sabía que era cuestión de horas, que se descubrieran la matrícula del carro que se había utilizado para interceptar al rubio. No podían dejar el carro a la deriva, sino los descubrirían con facilidad.

-¿No habrá otro lugar?- preguntó preocupada  
-No señorita, no hay otro lugar.  
-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?-le preguntó Draco

Ella sabía que de algo le serviría tener a la mano el dije que el coronel le había proporcionado. Así que lo sacó y se lo mostró a Hagrid.

-¿Ahora nos puedes ayudar?- dijo con una sincera sonrisa

El hombre la miró sorprendido y dijo

-Está bien. Miren, pueden estacionar el carro en esa casa grande que ven ahí.- dijo apuntando a una casa que parecía una granja- y háganlo rápido. Nadie puede sospechar. Ese lugar es de mi propiedad, así que no hay problema de nada.

Luna sonrió en agradecimiento y Draco comenzó a manejar. Llegaron a la casa, y el hombre les abrió las puertas y metió el carro con sumo cuidado. Luna tomó la maleta y salieron.

-Síganme- dijo Hagrid- aquí hay un lugar, se llama "El Caldero Chorreante". Ahí alquilan habitaciones, ojalá y hayan vacías.

A pocos metros estaba el hostal. Aparentemente no era muy concurrido, porque la fachada estaba muy sucia, pero al entrar la perspectiva cambió. El primer piso era grande y en ese momento estaba lleno de personas. Por la vestimenta, se podría decir que eran del mismo pueblo. Hagrid hizo una seña, y el dueño del lugar se le acercó

-Hagrid, amigo- dijo afectuosamente- ¿cómo estás? ¿quieres whisky?  
-Oh, no gracias Tom. Venía a pedirte ayuda. Dos amigos míos han venido al pueblo, y necesitan 2 habitaciones.  
-Bueno Hagrid, solamente hay una habitación. Es lo único que te puedo dar.  
-¿Ustedes son novios?- le preguntó Hagrid a los forasteros  
-¿Nosotros?- dijo Luna extrañada- claro que…  
-Sí- interrumpió Draco- somos novios y hemos estado juntos por mucho tiempo. Solo que nos cansamos de manejar y decidimos pasar un tiempo aquí.  
-Entiendo- dijo Tom- entonces no habría ningún inconveniente en que duerman en un mismo cuarto. Ahorita les traigo la llave.  
-Bueno muchachos, me retiro. Ya saben dónde vivo, así que cuando me necesiten ahí estaré. Descansen

Y se fue. Luna miró a Draco sorprendida y no le dijo nada. En ese momento, Tom se le acercó y les dio su llave.

-Su cuarto es el 2, es la suite matrimonial. Pero como nadie la toma, se la doy a ésta pareja- dijo sonriendo- si necesitan algo, me avisan. El desayuno se sirve a las 8:00 de la mañana.  
-¿Cuánto es y dónde pagamos?-preguntó Draco  
-Bueno, el hospedaje está 80 euros la noche.  
-¡¿80 euros éste….-gritó Draco enojado  
-…maravilloso lugar?- completó Luna, dándole una sonrisa al dueño.-Aceptamos. ¿Dónde pago?  
-Mañana temprano señorita- le devolvió la sonrisa- seguro están cansados, suban y descansen

Luna siguió con su sonrisa y jaló a la maleta y a Draco hasta la habitación. Cuando la abrió, se dio con la sorpresa de no era un "mugroso lugar" como supone había pensado Draco; sino, parecía un lugar muy acogedor. Tenía una cama de 2 plazas, una pequeña sala, un baño, un ropero, y 2 mesitas de noche. Entró y comenzó a acomodar sus cosas. Pero se detuvo, al darse cuenta que Draco ni siquiera había entrado al cuarto

-¿Quieres pasar o te vas a quedar afuera?- preguntó la rubia  
-¿Quieres que yo, Draco Lucius Malfoy…-dijo enojado  
-No tenemos otro lugar, por favor entra.- dijo casi suplicando Luna  
-Pero Luna, éste lugar es horrible.- replicó como niño pequeño  
-Draco- respondió tranquila- si nos íbamos a un lugar 5 estrellas, como a lo que estás acostumbrado..  
-Tú también lo estás- le sonrió perversamente  
-Bueno, si vamos a esos lugares será más fácil encontrarte. Así que por lógica, debemos escondernos en diferentes lugares hasta que me avisen.  
-¿Quién te tiene que avisar, qué?- preguntó receloso  
-Bueno, yo…

Pero en ese instante, sonó el celular de Luna. Draco la miró extrañado y ella contestó

-¿Hola?  
-¡Luna!-dijo la otra voz  
-¿Quién habla?- preguntó  
-Soy Harry.  
-Sr. Potter, ¿cómo está?- dijo aliviada-Ya tengo a Draco conmigo  
-Ya lo sé, aquí estamos muy orgullosos de ti. Gracias Luna, has hecho un buen trabajo.  
-¿Y ahora qué tengo que hacer? Porque nosotros estamos en….-pero Draco le arrebató el teléfono- ¡OYE!  
-¡POTTER! ¿qué está pasando aquí?- gritó el rubio  
-Ponme en altavoz, Malfoy. También necesito hablar con Luna.  
-Listo- dijo el rubio presionando el botón- ahora los dos te escuchamos.  
-Bueno, es un total disgusto hablar contigo. Escúchenme bien, como ya debes haberte dado cuenta, estás en peligro. Luna está acusada de asesinato, pero no es verdad. Nosotros estamos tratando de limpiarla, pero no podemos mover todas nuestras fichas aún. Malfoy, Dumbledore murió. Lo mataron y de eso le acusan a ella. El siguiente eres tú, y lo sabes muy bien. Tu familia ha estado metida en muchas cosas turbias. Pero tu padre traicionó a alguien muy importante, y lo harán pagar con tu vida. Así que ten mucho cuidado. Cambien de lugares constantemente, no se queden en el mismo sitio. No hablen con nadie que no sea de tu confianza, Luna. Sé que tienes un collar con el dije, eso te abrirá muchas puertas ahora y en el futuro.  
-El señor que nos atendió, se llama Hagrid. Él también tenía el dije  
-Lo sé, él me avisó que ustedes habían llegado. Es un gran amigo de nosotros. Por lo que te digo, Luna. Hemos averiguado mucho sobre ti, sabemos de tu pasado. Sé que tu padre es el dueño de "El Quisquilloso" y de otras revistas, que tu madre falleció cuando tenías 9 años. También que tu padre te desheredó por no querer estudiar lo que él quería y que trabajaste en un restaurante con la familia Weasley. Ellos están siendo investigados por la policía, piensan que tú estás allá con ellos. Es un buen escondite, así que te avisaré cuando podrás ir con Draco. Las cosas se pondrán peores. Agradezcan que al lugar no llegan noticias. Es un pueblo olvidado por todo el mundo, así que ni el periódico es de la capital. Es un pueblo independizado. La investigación acerca de la muerte de Dumbledore, ya salió en las noticias. El rostro de Luna, ha salido en todos los canales. Y ya sacaron recompensa si te encuentran. El secuestro de Draco también ha salido a la luz, y uno de los guardaespaldas atacado te reconoció. Dijo que te veías diferente, pero que tus ojos eran iguales. Se te acusa de asesinato, secuestro e intento de homicidio. Pero ya veremos cómo limpiarte. En el caso de Malfoy, tus padres y tu novia han salido a rogar que no te hagan daño. Pero las cartas no están a tu favor. Tenemos información de MUY BUENA MANO,- enfatizó esa palabra- que tal vez uno de tu círculo de entera confianza esté detrás de tu asesinato. Ahí hay tinte, para cuando quieran salir de la ciudad. Procuren llevar lentes negros para pasar desapercibidos. Adiós Malfoy. Luna, nos mantendremos en contacto. Cuídate mucho.-y colgó

Draco le devolvió el celular a Luna, y entró rápidamente al baño. Ella trató de seguirlo, pero él corrió y se encerró. La rubia se sentó en la cama, y comenzó a imaginar cómo estaría su padre en ese momento. Sabía a la perfección que lo buscarían para preguntar el paradero de su hija, y lamentablemente él no sabía nada sobre ella. Se imaginaba su cara de decepción, de tristeza y tal vez de ira. Estaba tan enfrascada en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta cuando el rubio salió del baño. Él se le acercó y le comenzó a tocar insistentemente la pierna

-Luna, Luna-dijo llamándola  
-SÍ- respondió saliendo de su imaginación  
-¿Te dieron ropa para mí?  
-No, solamente tengo ropa para mí. Aunque creo que vi un polo y un jean que te podría quedar- dijo sonriendo  
-No me apetece jugar ahora, Lovegood- dijo serio  
-Entiendo, para mí tampoco es fácil.- se paró y fue a buscar la maleta.

La puso sobre la cama, la abrió y sacó la ropa que tenía para ella. Y no se había equivocado, dentro de sus pertenencias, encontró un polo negro, un jean y un par de zapatillas que le quedarían exactos a Draco. También pudo ver el folder que le había dado Kingsley con las cartas para el rubio.

-Draco, aquí hay ropa para ti. También estas cartas, me dijeron que te las entregue.

Cuando alzó la mirada, notó que Draco ya se había bañado y tenía una descubierto el dorso. El agua corriendo por su cuerpo, le daba un toque más sexy. Por lo que Luna quedó maravillada con el cuerpo atlético del hombre con el que pasaría los siguientes días.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?- dijo sonriendo seductoramente  
-Sí, en algo. Aquí está todo. Me meteré a bañar.

Cogió una toalla y se metió al baño. Draco aprovechó en cambiarse, y leer las cartas. Pasó 30 minutos, y cuando Luna terminó de bañarse, decolorarse el pelo y ponerlo rubio de nuevo y cambiarse salió y no pensó encontrarse con aquella imagen. Draco, el hombre que parecía fuerte y decidido, estaba arrodillado llorando con las cartas regadas por todo el piso. Se acercó a él sigilosamente por detrás, y cuando lo iba a abrazar, él le ganó. Se volteó y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

-Draco, ¿qué pasa?- preguntó asustada  
-Éstas cartas son de mi padre hacia mi madre. Aquí la llama asesina.  
-¿Por qué?  
-Aquí dice que ella mató a tu madre, Luna.


	3. Una verdad dolorosa

¡Gracias a Sandra, Artemisa Twin y MoonyMarauderGirl por los reviews!  
Bella semana para todos, éxitos  
xoxo  
Disfruten de la lectura, ojalá les guste

Lo que había escuchado de los labios de Draco no podía ser verdad. Pero, ¿cómo es posible que la mamá de él haya matado a su mamá? Ella recordaba que su mamá no pudo frenar y se fueron por el barranco.

_Flashback_

_Era un día lluvioso, en pleno verano. Luna había escuchado, desde su cuarto, que sus padres estaban discutiendo por algo. Nunca los había visto pelear, y aquella vez la cena que su madre se había esmerado en preparar, se echó a perder. Su padre había llegado enojado de la revista, pero como siempre, cambiaba la cara antes de entrar, pero ésta vez no ocultó su molestia. Había visto a su mamá, mirar a su esposo con cierto susto, y le dijo a Luna que se fuera para arriba. _

_Los gritos de su padre, la hicieron salir de su habitación y tratar de escuchar tras las puertas del comedor la disputa que tenía a sus padres muy enojados. _

_-Ángeles, no puedo creer lo que me hiciste. Eres..eres  
-¿Les crees a ellos y no a mí? Yo soy tu esposa, merezco confianza- decía su mamá  
-Tú lo conocías, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?- dijo enojado  
-Él era un amigo de infancia. Nuestros padres fueron amigos por años, por lo que veían bien casarnos. Pero tú sabes que yo te amo a ti, no a él.  
-Pero igual te encamaste con él- gritó Xeno  
-No lo hice- dijo llorando en respuesta- eso es lo que te han hecho creer.  
-Tu desliz está haciendo que nuestra familia se esté cayendo.  
-Yo no hice nada.  
-Te tomaron fotos, Ángeles. Aquí están las malditas pruebas._

_El silencio se apoderó del lugar, Luna se tensó y quería saber lo que estaba pasando dentro. Hasta que escuchó a su madre hablar._

_-¿Éstas son las pruebas que demuestran mi infidelidad? Aquí me veo hablando con él. Tomando un café como los amigos que somos. ¿Cuál es el problema?  
-¿Cuál es el problema? Tú tiene un pasado con ese hombre, y ¿quieres que me crea el cuento de que no hicieron nada? No soy estúpido, Ángeles.  
-Parece que sí lo eres. Me voy a tomar aire fresco  
-Lárgate con él. Porque eso harás, ¿no?_

_Al escuchar que habían botado una de las sillas, Luna salió de su casa y se escondió en el carro de su mamá. Se escondió bajo los asientos de la parte posterior del carro. Al poco tiempo escuchó a su mamá entrar al carro y encenderlo. A pesar de la oscuridad, Luna podía ver que su mamá tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Susurraba, y no entendía lo que quería decir. Vio que tomó su teléfono, (esos que había en los carros antiguos) y llamó_

_-¿Puedo ir a tu casa? Necesito hablar con alguien.- espero la respuesta del otro y volvió a hablar  
-Sé que me tengo que calmar, pero no me parece justo que Xeno no crea en mis palabras. Jamás he hecho algo para que actúe de esa manera. Espérame, ¿sí?- y colgó_

_Comenzó a manejar, y puso una canción para tratar de aliviarse, pero fue en vano. Como la casa de Luna quedaba a las afueras de Londres, tenías que pasar cerca de unas curvas para poder llegar a la capital. Las primeras 2 curvas las pasó sin dificultades, pero en la última no pudo mover el timón y trató de frenar, pero fue en vano. El carro patinó por la fuerte lluvia y Ángeles no tuvo tiempo de salir del carro y cayó al barranco. El automóvil dio vueltas y vueltas mientras caía, y Luna cerró los ojos para esperar a la inminente muerte que se le venía. Cuando terminó de dar vueltas, todo se volvió oscuro para la pequeña rubia. No despertó hasta después de unas horas, donde le dijeron que no había sufrido milagrosamente ningún daño. _

_Fin del flashback_

Draco no había despegado la mirada de la rubia. Él esperaba que ella lo cacheteara, o le gritara, o que simplemente le acusara de ser el hijo de la asesina de su madre; pero no hubo reacción de su parte. Simplemente no le quitaba la mirada atónita que tenía.

-Luna, ¿éstas bien?. ´Sé que esto te puede parecer extraño, pero es lo que las cartas dicen. Y conozco bien a mi padre. Él no la acusaría por las puras, si no tuviera pruebas. Perdónala por favor.- dijo Draco  
-Los peritos indicaron que había un desperfecto en el carro de mi mamá.-dijo Luna con voz baja- Pero dijeron que fue accidental.  
-¿Tú crees que mi mamá no era la asesina?- dijo estupefacto  
-¿Puedes prestarme las cartas?  
-Toma

Le dio la que estaba leyendo y Luna comenzó a estudiarla con detenimiento. Ésta decía así:

_Narcissa Black:_

_Para mí ya no eres mi esposa. ¿Cómo le pudiste hacer esto a Ángeles? Te preguntarás cómo me enteré. Pues es fácil, tu hermana me contó todo. Eres una maldita asesina, Narcissa. Tus celos estúpidos te cegaron y te envenenaron. No le mencionaré a la policía, puesto que ya tienes bastante con tu cargo de consciencia. Pensar que ella era mi amante, es lo más bajo. Sé que te mandé lejos para poder arreglar todo aquí y que no se te acuse de nada, pero ya no sé cuánto podré callar a la prensa. Ellos y la policía están investigando mucho acerca de la muerte de ella y en cualquier momento pueden llegar a ti. No quiero que mi hijo pase vergüenza por tus actos. Yo te avisaré para que vengas. Eres una decepción para todos, Narcissa. Nuestro matrimonio se terminó, para siempre. _

_Atte. _

_Lucius Malfoy_

Ahora todo tenía sentido, pensó Luna. Ahora entendía las palabras de su padre y ya sabía quién era el hombre por el que ellos discutían. Sus ojos comenzaron a derramar algunas lágrimas, pero no eran de tristeza sino de impotencia. Draco, por instinto, toco el rostro de Luna y se las borró. Luna le devolvió la mirada y se conectaron. La distancia era escasa y podían escuchar la respiración del otro. Justo cuando se iban a besar, la puerta se abrió abruptamente; haciendo que ellos se separaran por impulso.

-¡Perdón!- dijo entrando Hagrid- perdón por interrumpir, pero tienen que salir de aquí.  
-¿Por qué Hagrid?- preguntó Luna con un leve sonrojo  
-Al pueblo han llegado algunos policías y están revisando casa por casa.- dijo tratando de recobrar la respiración  
-Entonces, ¿dónde nos vamos?  
-Tengo un escondite, vamos.

Rápidamente empacaron las cosas, Luna le agradeció al cantinero y le dio los 80 euros por el cuarto y salieron del pequeño hostal

-Hagrid, ¿dónde iremos?- dijo asustada la rubia  
-Pues, pude sacar el auto a tiempo. Así que sería un buen lugar para que se queden por mientras.  
-¿En el carro?- dijo enojado Draco- Pues está bien. ¿Dónde está?  
-En la parte trasera del pueblo. Ahí jamás llegarían. Así que vamos

Corrieron al compás de Hagrid, quien a cada momento miraba para atrás para asegurarse de que nadie los siguiera. El miedo recorría por el cuerpo de los dos rubios y no era para menos, si los encontraban corrían mucho más riesgo. Llegaron a un descampado, que estaba lleno de cruces en el suelo.

-¿Esto..es un cementerio?- dijo Draco  
-Es el único lugar donde no buscarían. Aquí hay muchos mausoleos que pueden ser utilizados, y hay algunos que son tan grandes que pueden guardar su carro. ¿Ven ese grande que está al fondo? Ahí está el auto. Yo los vendré a buscar. Haré todo lo posible para que se vayan rápido, aunque no creo que se queden.  
-¿Crees que nos quedaremos aquí encerrados?- dijo enojado el rubio  
-Está bien- dijo Luna- nos quedaremos  
-¡Estás loca!- gritó Draco  
-¡¿TIENES OTRA OPCIÓN, DRACO?!-dijo con el mismo tono de voz la rubia- Nosotros podemos ir solos Hagrid, regresa a tu casa. Gracias por esto.

El hombre alto asintió y se perdió en la oscuridad. Luna encabezó la caminata hacia el fondo del cementerio. Su casa daba miles de vueltas, tenía resentimiento, odio, tristeza. Se arrepentía de haber accedido a cuidar a Dumbledore, no quería seguir con esto. Estaba cansada, y más del hombre que tenía que cuidar. Si bien ella era muy paciente, sus nervios le estaban jugando una mala pasada. Había aprendido que a las personas se les tiene que tomar cariño y entender sus problemas, pero ese hombre la volvía más loca de lo que estaba. Si bien era atractivo, su egocentrismo y sus niñerías le molestaban. Llegaron a la tumba que Hagrid le había indicado y entraron.

Ésta tenía un espacio considerable y estaba cubierta de mayólicas color crema. Era del tamaño de un dormitorio y solo tenía una fosa llena. En el epitafio decía:

_A mi pequeña hermana, que nos dejó con una profunda tristeza inexplicable en el corazón._

_Te amaremos por siempre, pequeña_

_Ariana Dumbledore_

_De tus hermanos, Albus y Aberfoth _

Los rubios se miraron y no articularon palabra. El lugar pertenecía a la hermana de Dumbledore. No tuvieron necesidad de entrar al auto, puesto que ahí estaban bien escondidos. El lugar se notaba que era limpiado constantemente, puesto que no había ni un rastro de suciedad. Como no tenían nada más que hacer, Luna se sentó en la esquina del lugar, con las piernas encogidas hacia su pecho y enterró su cara. Draco entendía por lo que estaba pasando, enterarse que su madre había sido asesinada por la madre de la persona que acababa de salvar, era escalofriante. No sabía qué hacer, así que se sentó al costado de la rubia y la acompañó en silencio.

Pasaron las horas, y no se escuchaba nada. El silencio había consumido el tiempo y los dos rubios no cambiaban del estado en que se encontraban. Pero la falta de aire estaba haciendo efecto en ellos y comenzó a afectar los nervios de Luna. Sin querer, su respiración era agitada y sabía que el aire no estaba llegando por ningún lado. Eso le recordó la abrupta muerte de su madre. Draco también se había percatado de la respiración de la rubia, y se aventuró a hablar

-Luna, ¿estás bien?- dijo Draco  
-Claro..que…sí- dijo pausadamente  
-Déjame ayudarte, ¿qué quieres que te traiga?  
-Nada.  
-Pero Luna, tú estás..  
-Dije nada, gracias.

El rubio se levantó y abrió una de las pequeñas ventanas que habían en el mausoleo. Y no se movió de ahí, porque la luna había captado toda su atención. Ese día estaba realmente bella y resplandeciente. Él no se quería mover de ahí, puesto que el astro lo hipnotizaba. Pero salió de su ensoñación, cuando escuchó la delicada voz de Luna.

-Draco…  
-¿Qué pasa?- dijo dirigiendo su mirada hacia su compañera  
-Podrías traerme algodón de la maleta, por favor.  
-¿Para?  
-Simplemente lo necesito, por favor.

Draco tomó la maleta y sacó dentro de los accesorios lo que Luna le había pedido. Por la densa oscuridad, no pudo encontrar a la rubia con facilidad

-Luna, hazme una seña para verte. No sé, prende tu celular.

Pero al ver que no obtenía respuesta, se preocupó

-¿Luna? ¡LUNA!- y comenzó a caminar alrededor, hasta que se tropezó con ella  
-Dra..Draco-dijo titubeando

Se arrodilló para ayudarla, y la llevó donde podía usar la luz de la luna para poder curarla. La impresión que se llevó fue fuerte, pues nunca había visto alguien tan ensangrentanda. Su nariz destilaba cantidades de sangre y esto no paraba. Draco trató de limpiarla lo mejor que pudo, pero sabía que esto era cuestión de tiempo. La hemorragia era incontenible y tenían que actuar ya, para que no se siguiera filtrando la sangre. Así que tomó a Luna en sus brazos, y salieron del panteón. Tenían que encontrar a Hagrid, de inmediato.

Siempre había sido reconocido por sus dotes atléticos, por lo que no se le hizo difícil llevar a Luna rápidamente y sin ser visto a la casa del gran hombre. Tocó la puerta dos veces, y nadie le abría. En la tercera, un somnoliento Hagrid salió a la puerta a atender a los visitantes

-Pero- dijo sin abrir muy bien los ojos- ¿quién eres?  
-Somos los jóvenes que vinimos hoy al pueblo. Necesito ayuda, por favor.

Hagrid le dio pase a su casa, y Draco tendió a la muchacha en el sofá. Sus nervios lo estaban matando, pues jamás había tenido un problema como ese. El somnoliento anfitrión, trajo algodón y alcohol para tratar de curar a Luna. Y eso es lo que hizo, mientras el rubio estaba parado mirando lo que hacía el hombre, él estaba limpiando cuidadosamente a la rubia quien todavía no reaccionaba. Pero, más se demoraba en limpiarla, que ella en volver a derramar sangre por su nariz.

-Creo que tenemos que llamar a la Sra. Pomfrey –dijo serio- Ella es la única que la puede curar  
-¿Dónde está ella?  
-Vive cerca del hostal donde se hospedaron

Y Draco salió rápidamente en busca de la señora.

Por otro lado, en Londres las cosas eran un caos. El asesinato de Dumbledore había sido la comidilla del día, y lo peor era que la cara de Luna había salido en todos los diarios y revistas importantes de la ciudad. También estaba el secuestro de Draco, que había hecho que los periodistas estuvieran desde temprano a los alrededores de la mansión Malfoy y de las empresas, y también tras la policía para encontrar algún indicio con respecto a su desaparición.

Tan enfrascados estaban en el seguimiento de éstos sucesos, que no le tomaron la suficiente importancia a una serie de hechos extraños dentro de los bancos más importantes de la ciudad. Fuertes cantidades de dinero estaban saliendo de cuentas que eran vigiladas por el gobierno y que se supone estaban bien cuidadas y restringidas. Nadie se percató, que un cargamento de más de 1000 armas había llegado al país de una manera muy poco usual. Se había utilizado globos aerostáticos para su distribución, pero nadie lo vio. Y también hicieron caso omiso, a las constantes denuncias en la ciudad de Kingston, acerca de que se escuchaban grandes explosiones en los alrededores. Todo esto pasó desapercibido para la policía local, pero no para cierto grupo que estaba detrás de los verdaderos culpables de éstos eventos.

Harry sabía que era mejor que esto pasara inadvertido, puesto que la podría originar que la población entrara en pánico. No sabía cuál sería el siguiente paso del hombre en cuestión, pero sabía que no se demoraría en hacer otra cosa que asombraría a cualquiera. Él tenía un gran peso entre sus manos, pero lo bueno es que tenía gente que hacía aminorar la carga. Sus manos estaban heladas, pues la presión se le había bajado por tanta preocupación. Tan absorto estaba en sus pensamientos, que no escuchó el sonido de la puerta abriéndose. Una mujer de su misma edad, con el pelo marrón frondoso, tenía una información importante para él.

-Harry, parece que las cosas están yendo mal con Malfoy y Lovegood  
-¿Qué pasa, Herms?- dijo levantándose rápidamente  
-Resulta que Lovegood está enferma. Le sale sangre incontrolable por la nariz.  
-¿Malfoy?  
-Fue a buscar a Madame Pomfrey para esto. Primero llegó donde Hagrid y él le pidió que la buscara. Ya la están atendiendo, pero dice que tal vez no se levante por unos buenos días.  
-Esto está mal. No debimos meterla en esto, prometí cuidarla- dijo golpeando la mesa  
-Lo sé Harry, pero esto no estaba en nuestros planes.  
-Debimos estar preparados para esto. Es nuestro error.  
-Entonces, ¿qué haremos?- dijo preocupada Hermione, pues nunca lo había visto tan preoucupado  
-Llama a Hagrid y dile que dentro de 2 horas estoy allá. Yo lo resolveré.


	4. Te necesito

Gracias por leer (:  
Gracias por los reviews y espero que disfruten de la lectura  
Hermosa semana para todos  
Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling .

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero algo le decía que había pasado mucho. Lo último que recordaba era haber pronunciado su nombre, ese nombre de aquel rubio que ahora la acompañaría por un buen tiempo. No entendía porque la vida le había puesto este reto, pero ella quería afrontarlo a pesar de todo. Sabía que su misión era salvar a Draco de todo, pero la palabra "venganza" rondaba en su mente. Una parte de ella quería vengar la muerte de su madre, pero no ganaba nada con ello. Jamás fue educada para castigar a las personas por el mal que han hecho, pero era indudable que lo quería probar.

A lo lejos escuchaba voces que apenas reconocía. La primera que escuchó fue la fuerte y grave voz de Hagrid, la otra si la conocía. Era de una mujer, y se parecía a alguna que escuchó en algún momento de su vida. La tercera voz, si bien no era nueva, no pensaba que se encontraba en los alrededores. No escuchó la voz que esperaba, sabía que estaba ahí, pero no hablaba.

-Dra…Draco-dijo susurrando Luna, sin abrir los ojos  
-Lovegood, ¿cómo estás?- le dijo el rubio en respuesta  
-¿Qu..qué me pasó?- dijo sin cambiar su tono de voz  
-Te comenzó a salir sangre por la nariz. Parecía una hemorragia, pero ya estás bien  
-Gracias por cuidarme- y esbozó una sonrisa

Podía sentir la presencia del rubio cerca de ella, por lo que le dio confianza de abrir los ojos. Lo hizo con lentitud y lo primero que vio fue una sonrisa genuina por parte de Malfoy. Le devolvió el gesto y trato de pararse del sofá, pero el cuerpo la venció y cayó de nuevo.

-Ok, no me puedo parar- dijo riendo  
-Todavía no te puedes parar tan rápido, Luna- dijo la mujer, que se acercó donde ella

No se había equivocado, había escuchado a la señora antes y no era un error. Pero, ¿cómo es posible que ella supiera su paradero? Desde la última vez que ella la atendió, se enteró por boca de su padre que ella había renunciado al hospital y que se había mudado a un colegio para ejercer de enfermera. De ahí no supo más, por lo que dejó a la amable señora en una parte profunda de su mente.

-¿Sra. Pomfrey?¿qué hace usted aquí?- dijo Luna mirándola sorprendida  
-Bueno, ahora vivo aquí- sonrió en respuesta- y el Sr. Malfoy vino a buscarme porque te habías puesto mal.  
-Gracias por salvarme- dijo agradecida-por segunda vez  
-¿Segunda vez?- intervino Draco  
-Sí- dijo recomponiéndose y sentándose correctamente en el sofá.

El hogar de Hagrid era acogedor. Desde donde estaba sentada Luna, ella podía ver que en el comedor del gran hombre, estaba él con Harry Potter. Ellos la miraban con extrañeza y Hagrid se aventuró a brindarle una cálida sonrisa. Ella se la devolvió y vio como ellos se paraban y se acercaban a donde ella se encontraba

-Gusto de verte recuperada, Luna- dijo Hagrid  
-Gracias por permitirme estar aquí- respondió  
-Hola Luna- dijo tímido Harry  
-Sr. Potter- le extendió la mano- gusto de verlo. ¿qué lo trae por aquí?  
-Bueno, me enteré que te habías puesto mal y quise venir a verte.  
-Sr. Potter, no era necesario. Estoy bien. Igual gracias por la deferencia- respondió sonriéndole  
-Dime Harry, "Sr. Potter" suena muy formal. Me hace sentir mayor, y solo te llevo 1 año.  
-Entonces, te diré Harry- sonrió Luna

El pelinegro le devolvió la sonrisa, y Draco soltó un bufido. Él más que nadie sabía que Potter siempre conseguía lo que quería, pero también que no tenía mucha suerte con las mujeres. Siempre se le vio con su sabelotodo e insoportable amiga Hermione Granger, pero todos estaban al tanto de que entre ellos solo había una fuerte amistad. Se le había conocido una novia, Cho Chang, pero la relación no había funcionado por los celos de ella. Así que se podía decir que Harry no era un hombre con suerte en el amor, a pesar de ser reconocido por casi toda la comunidad inglesa.

Tras el extraño sonido del rubio, Luna lo miró con diversión y automáticamente apartó la mirada de Harry. Trató de pararse, y ésta vez lo logró gracias a la ayuda de la Sra. Pomfrey y de Malfoy. Comenzó a caminar con un poco de dificultad, pero eso no le impidió que llegara al comedor.

-¿Cuánto tiempo he estado dormida?- preguntó ella  
-Cerca de 10 horas- respondió Draco  
-Lamento haberte asustado- dijo avergonzada- jamás me había pasado esto  
-Bueno, es por la presión que estabas viviendo.-respondió Pomfrey  
-Yo no…  
-Draco ya nos contó- intervino Harry y vio que Draco bajó su cabeza- así que era lógica tu reacción.  
-Entiendo, pero quiero dejar en claro que esto tiene que ser investigado. Y yo misma lo haré- dijo firmemente- Si bien el Sr. Malfoy acusa a la Sra. Malfoy de ser la asesina de mi madre, necesito pruebas contundentes sobre el hecho.  
-Gracias- dijo en voz baja Draco- por confiar un poco en mi madre  
-No confío en ella, confío en ti

Los ojos de los 4 presentes se abrieron con incredulidad. Nunca habían pensado que esa sería la reacción de alguien que se acaba de enterar que su madre fue asesinada.

-Y..¿cómo ha estado, Sra. Pomfrey?- dijo sonriendo Luna  
-Pues todo bien- respondió saliendo de su ensoñación  
-¿Dónde se fue? Recuerdo que de la noche a la mañana ya no trabajaba en la clínica y mi padre me comentó que estaba en un colegio.  
-Sí pues, estuve por un buen tiempo en el colegio. Pero ya han pasado más de 14 años y me quise jubilar. Así que decidí tomar unas vacaciones fuera de la ciudad. Por lo que vine y me encantó el lugar así que me quedé. Tú no has cambiado nada- dijo sonriendo- todavía te recuerdo como la niña milagro de la época. Sobrevivir a tal accidente, es casi mágico.  
-Lo sé- respondió Luna apenada- hubiera preferido morir yo que mi madre  
-No digas eso- intervino Hagrid- Ángeles era una mujer excepcional. Pero ella jamás hubiera permitido que tú murieras. A tal caso, ella hubiera muerto con solo saber que tú ya no estabas más en su vida.  
-¿Tú cómo sabes el nombre de mi madre, Hagrid? ¿Cómo la conoces?- preguntó sorprendida y curiosa  
-Yo..yo no debí decir eso- respondió nervioso  
-Hagrid- dijo algo enojada la rubia- ¡HAGRID!  
-Luna, cálmate- intervino Harry- no presiones a Hagrid.  
-Pero Harry..  
-Luna- dijo Draco- basta  
-Está bien- dijo haciendo un puchero

Un silencio incómodo reinó en el lugar, por lo que Pomfrey trató de sacar un tema de conversación.

-¿Qué has estado haciendo, Luna?- preguntó  
-Después de la muerte de mi mamá, acudí a muchas terapias por lo que mi vida no fue normal. No fui al colegio, así que mi padre me contrató tutores para no retrasarme. Cuando terminé la etapa escolar, mi padre me dijo que tenía que estudiar periodismo o administración de empresas, y como me negué, me desheredó. Así que comencé a trabajar en el restaurante de la familia Weasley. Ellos son unos pelirrojos encantadores. Trabajé y estudié, hasta que me tuve que internar en un hospital, para así poder terminar mi carrera satisfactoriamente. Y bueno, llegó a mi vida un paciente un poco inusual y la puso de cabeza. Ahora estoy siendo perseguida por la policía por asesinato, intento de homicidio y secuestro.  
-Sí que tu vida ha sido muy dura, pequeña. Bueno, me tengo que retirar. Cualquier cosa, ya saben dónde buscarme. No te expongas mucho al sol. Hasta luego-se paró y se dirigió a la puerta. Antes de salir, se volteó a ver a los presentes y les dijo- Cuídense mucho y Luna…no confíes en nadie- y cerró la puerta

A muchos kilómetros de ahí, en una de las mansiones que se situaban fuera de la capital, estaba un hombre y una mujer sentado en la sala mirando cómo se consumía la leña. Habían estado en esa posición por más de 2 horas y no habían hablado. Él sabía que ella necesitaba consuelo, y ella sabía que él necesitaba perdón. Se conocían desde que eran niños, y al pasar el tiempo se habían convertido en algo más, pero todo se acabó cuando los separaron. Después de mucho se hicieron amigos por las circunstancias, primero sabían que juntos podían desenmascarar algunas verdades, pero después se dieron cuenta que se necesitaban más de lo que pensaban. No se había visto desde hace 2 meses, porque ella sabía que su esposo la estaba vigilando y no quería tener problemas con él. Así que se alejaron, pero con todo lo acontecido, precisaban una palabra de aliento.

-Xenophilius..- dijo Narcissa  
-No puedo creer que mi hija sea una asesina- respondió sin despegar su mirada del fuego abrasador  
-Yo tampoco lo puedo creer- dijo en voz baja  
-Todo esto es tan extraño. Y ahora con el secuestro de tu hijo, hecho por mi hija. No sé cómo puedes estar aquí conmigo. Es increíble que todavía nuestra amistad siga tan fuerte.  
-Tú sabes perfectamente que esto no es solo amistad, Lovegood. Es necesidad. Eres mi necesidad.  
-Narcissa, ya hemos hablado de esto. Debes entender que tú y yo no..  
-¿No qué, Xeno? Mi matrimonio está arruinado desde hace mucho..  
-Lo sé, pero yo no tengo nada que ver ahí.  
-¿Nada qué ver ahí? Te recuerdo que gracias a tu mujercita…  
-¡No te metas con Ángeles!- gritó enojado  
-¿Qué no me meta con ella? ¡Pero si es la que me quitó todo!  
-No te quito nada  
-¡Me quitó el marido!- respondió gritando  
-¿Te quitó el marido? Que yo supiera Lucius no estaba interesado en Ángeles.  
-No hablo de él. No te hagas el idiota, sabes bien a quien me refiero  
-¿A mí? No lo creo. Yo jamás fui tu marido  
-Ahora no te acuerdas. Nuestra relación era perfecta, Xenophilius. Hasta que ella llegó y lo arruinó todo. ¿No te dolió cuando nos separamos? ¿No te dolió cuando tus padres te llevaron lejos de mí? Te fuiste a Francia….  
-¿Y cuándo regresé, qué?- dijo enojado-¿qué pasó, Narcissa? Regresé para poder casarme contigo. ¡¿Y QUÉ PASÓ?!, te encontré vestida de novia- dijo llorando- en los brazos de Lucius Malfoy.  
-¡MIS PADRES ME OBLIGARON!- dijo también llorando- yo ya no pude hacer nada más. Tú sabías perfectamente que mi familia tenía una mentalidad medieval, así que me dijeron que tenía que casarme o sino me meterían de monja. Pensé que accediendo al matrimonio con Lucius estaría más libre, pero no fue así. Él quería a la esposa ideal, a la que estuviera todo el día en su casa. Cuando tuve la oportunidad de verte, ella estaba contigo. Te vi sonriéndole igual que a mí. Vi tu mirada, y vi que la mirabas a ella como me mirabas a mí.  
-¿Y qué querías, Narcissa?- dijo Xeno arrastrando las palabras- ¿qué me quedara esperándote toda la vida? Me enfrenté a mi familia, les di la espalda. No tienes ni la menor idea de todo lo que hice para poder regresar a Inglaterra. Pero cuando regresó me encuentro que la mujer por la que tanto había luchado, se estaba casando con Malfoy. Así que decidí rendirme, y buscar la felicidad en otra mujer. Y ahí estaba ella, sonriéndome como jamás le sonrío a nadie….  
-Eso es lo que piensas..-intervino Narcissa  
-No puedo creer que después de tanto tiempo, sigas pensando que Lucius estaba enamorado de ella.  
-¿Y por qué no? Tú no sabes cómo hablaba Lucius de ella. Recuerdo que para no hacer problemas en casa, tenía que hablar de lo hermosa y bella que era Ángeles. Él jamás se inmutó acerca de la perfecta amiga que tenía en Francia. A pesar de llevar una vida de porquería, Lucius decía que no cometía más errores en honor a ella.  
-Cállate, Narcissa….-dijo apretando los puños, Lovegood  
-Lucius siempre decía que Ángeles era perfecta como madre, y cuando se reencontraron, no dudo en invitarla a comer. Me mentía diciendo que tenía una reunión de trabajo, pero estaba con ella. Draco y yo no recibimos la atención necesaria, porque él tenía todos sus sentidos puestos en ella.  
-No metas a Draco en esto.  
-¿Por qué no? ¿Ahora te preocupa mi hijo?  
-Fuera lo que fuera, Ángeles jamás separaría una familia. Ella no se metió con tu marido  
-Eso no pensabas hace 14 años. Ahí sí estabas completamente seguro de que ella te engañaba con él.  
-Sí y no lo niego. Pero después de su muerte, me arrepentí. Yo no quise que ella muriera, pero la vida me la arrancó tan rápido. Me dejó solo y abandonado. Tenía que criar a una hija, solo. Nadie me apoyó en nada. Solo la necesitaba a ella. Pero la vida me la arrebató.  
-Todavía recuerdo cuando Lucius se enteró de la muerte de Ángeles- dijo Narcissa- nunca lo había visto tan destrozado.

_Flashback_

_La penosa noticia había salido en todos los noticieros. La muerte de Ángeles Lovegood había estremecido a toda la ciudad. La reconocida editora de "El Quisquilloso" había fallecido en un trágico accidente. Aquel día, Lucius no había ido a trabajar, pues no se sentía muy bien. Tanto Draco como Narcissa estaban impresionados con el comportamiento de él, puesto que nunca faltó al trabajo. Pero ese día todo era diferente. _

_Narcissa había discutido con él la noche anterior, y solo recordaba que había salido de su casa para encontrarse con su hermana y tomar unos tragos para "olvidarlo todo". Después de varias horas, no recordaba cómo había llegado a su casa, pero lo que sí, es que por 2 horas no se pudo quitar ese olor a gasolina que tenía en el cuerpo. _

_Sentados en la sala frente al televisor, se encontraban los 3 rubios. Estaban viendo su programa favorito, cuando fue interrumpida por el flash informativo._

_-Interrumpimos su programa para darles una penosa información. Ayer en la noche, la conocida editora de "El Quisquilloso"- dijo pasando las fotos del accidente- Ángeles Lovegood, sufrió un aparatoso incidente que le costó la vida. Milagrosamente, su hija, quien iba en la parte trasera del auto, salió ilesa. Los peritos aseguran, que fue un accidente. _

_Lucius se puso de pie por impulso. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar. Miró a Narcissa con incredulidad y salió rápidamente del lugar. Draco miró a su madre, en busca de una respuesta y ella siguió a su marido._

_Él se había encerrado en su despacho, pero sigilosamente ella entró. Lo vio parado frente a la ventana, con las manos tapando su cara. Sus gritos ahogados y su llanto eran desconcertantes. Narcissa no se movió de la puerta, y esperó paciente a que él se calmara. Después de 15 minutos, Lucius volteó a verla y le dijo_

_-Se supone que la vería hoy. Me dijo que saldríamos a comer. Pero tuve la sensación de que algo andaba mal. Hoy me desperté con un fuerte dolor en el pecho, como si me hubieran arrancado el corazón. Y ahora entiendo todo, fue por ella. Está muerta, Cissy- dijo volvieron a llorar- Juro-dijo apretando el puño- juro que encontraré al que le hizo esto.  
-Lucius, según lo que salió fue un accidente. Seguro habrá chocado o algo  
-Tú crees que Ángeles era tan estúpida como para accidentarse.  
-Seguro no vio bien la bajada, y le patinó el carro. Recuerda que ayer llovió  
-Ángeles ha vivido con Lovegood desde hace 12 años en el mismo lugar. Ella siempre ha manejado con prudencia. Por lo que dudo que sea un accidente. No sé porque, pero tengo la sensación de que esto fue un asesinato. Y voy a descubrir quién lo hizo. Y cuando lo haga, ¡JURO QUE LO MATARÉ!_

_Fin del Flashback_

Los ojos de Narcissa se pusieron vidriosos. Ella era la asesina, pero jamás se lo dijo a Xeno. Ella no recordaba nada, pero el olor a gasolina era una fuerte evidencia de que ella había estado en el lugar. Xenophilius, la miraba con cierta melancolía. Si bien no sabía lo que pasaba por la mente de su ex-novia, sabía que "Cissy" (como la llamaban sus allegados) tendía a culparse por todo.

-Perdóname- dijo el hombre acercándose a la mujer y dándole un abrazo  
-Perdóname tú a mí- dijo cubriendo su rostro en el cuello del hombre  
-Yo he hecho mucho daño a la gente que está a mi alrededor, Cissy- dijo Xeno- No te quiero hacer lo mismo.  
-Más daño me haces alejándote de mí-dijo sin dejar de llorar- Tú eres mi necesidad.  
-Y tú la mía- dijo apartándola un poco y mirándole a los ojos- Eres lo que necesito para respirar.

Y él la besó. Tomó los labios que desde hace más de 28 años no eran suyos. Él sabía que ella le pertenecía a Lucius de cuerpo entero, pero que su corazón siempre estuvo con él.

En el cementerio de Londres, un hombre alto, rubio y de mirada hosca se escabullía por todos los recovecos buscando un nombre. Él la buscaba y quería encontrarla. Quería poder tener la libertad de hablar con ella, como los viejos tiempos. Pero a pesar de tratar de evocarla en sueños, siempre fue en vano. Él la veía, y cada vez que se le presentaba ella solo le sonreía. Y eso le transmitía calma. Pero después de todo lo que sucedió, no la volvió a ver más. Tenía miedo de que ella estuviera molesta con él, aunque él debería estar enojado con ella. No tardó en encontrar el mausoleo, y discretamente entró. Como supuso, todo estaba muy limpio. Él sabía que Xenophilius no abandonaría la última morada de su esposa. Y le tenía cierta envidia, Lovegood hizo cosas que él jamás pudo hacer.

-Ángeles- dijo tocando el nicho- todo esto es tan extraño. Acusan a Luna del asesinato de Albus Dumbledore, también la acusan de intento de asesinato a los 2 guardaespaldas de mi hijo y del secuestro de él. Yo no quiero creer que ella es la culpable, pero hay testigos del hecho. Pensé que ella era idéntica a ti, pensé en tu pureza, en tu honestidad. No quiero pensar que todo esto es verdad. Quiero creer que es una pesadilla. Mi hijo está perdido- dijo derramando algunas lágrimas- ya no sé dónde buscar. Solo tú sabes por lo que estoy pasando. Tengo todo el peso en mis hombros, y necesito respirar. Sé que me dirás que esto es resultado de mis malos actos, pero tú más que nadie sabes que yo cambié. Me demoré en hacerlo, pero lo hice. Pensé que se había olvidado de mí y de mi familia. Pero parece que no. Creo saber quién está detrás de todo esto. Llegaré a él y le pediré que por favor me lo devuelva sano y salvo. No sé si me aceptará, pero ojalá lo haga. Lo que si me preocupa, es que si mi teoría es válida, lo de Luna también. Si ella está metida en el secuestro de mi hijo, Luna está metida hasta el fondo. Y ahí no tendré piedad. Aunque parezca imposible, puede ser que Luna esté involucrada con ese asesino. Con Tom Riddle.


	5. No me dejes, por favor

¡Gracias por leer!  
Disfruten de la lectura (:  
Bella semana, éxitos en todo.

Ginny Weasley estaba preocupada. Había escuchado en las noticias que su entrañable amiga Luna Lovegood era acusada de asesina y de secuestradora. Si bien no eran amigas de años, la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que todo lo que decían de ella era mentira. Su familia había quedado en un completo shock cuando se enteraron de la noticia, pero sabían perfectamente que no era verdad y que tal vez se habían equivocado. Su madre quería comunicarse con Luna, pero era imposible porque no contestaba el teléfono. Sus hermanos, al menos 5 de ellos creían que todo era mentira. Su hermano, quien trabajaba en el Ministerio del Interior, dijo que todo estaba mal para ella y que sería imposible que esté limpia de todo eso.

Ron, su hermano mayor por 1 año, no quería hablar con nadie acerca de las especulaciones. Ginny sabía que a él le había afectado mucho, pues tras la muerte de su novia, Luna había sido la única persona que pudo ser capaz de hacerle sonreír. Después de trabajar, andaba encerrado y no quería hablar con nadie. Ella siempre pensó que él sentía algo más por la rubia, pero estaba equivocada. Y él se lo había dejado bien en claro.

Aquel día, aparentemente todo andaba tranquilo. Su hermano Bill se había ido al banco como todos los días; su segundo hermano, Charlie, se encontraba en Kingston (una cuidad cercana) trabajando como granjero; su tercer hermano, Percy, trabajaba en el Ministerio del Interior y solo llegaba a la casa a dormir y no pasar tiempo familiar; los gemelos Fred y George, quienes eran menores que Percy por 3 años, tenían una tienda de bromas y vivían allá y por último, Ron, quien trabajaba en la policía, había salido temprano a ejercer su labor. Así que, tan solo estaba su papá, su mamá y ella.

Ya habían tomado desayuno y estaban a punto de almorzar. Ese día no habían abierto el local, puesto que esperaban la llegada de la policía de investigaciones, para el interrogatorio acerca de su cercanía con Luna Lovegood. Ellos le habían dicho que llegarían a las 2 de la tarde y para eso faltaban 15 minutos. Cuando de repente, sonó el timbre y Ginny atendió.

En la puerta estaba un hombre pelinegro, con lentes. No era muy alto, pero sí muy atractivo, y con unos ojos verdes que llamaban la atención. Ginny quedó sorprendida con el hombre que tenía al frente y un ligero rubor apareció en sus mejillas.

-¿Ginevra Weasley?- preguntó el hombre  
-Sí soy yo. ¿Quién es usted?-preguntó sorprendida  
-Mucho gusto, soy Harry Potter. ¿Puedo pasar?  
-¿Usted es de la policía de investigaciones?  
-Claro- sonrió- ¿Puedo pasar, ahora?  
-SÍ, pase

Entraron a la estancia, donde encontraron a Molly y a su esposo Arthur mirando algunas fotos. Los anfitriones se sorprendieron con la llegada del pelinegro y le ofrecieron algo de tomar. Él declinó y se sentó frente a ellos.

No eran una familia adinerada, pero él era consciente de que era una familia de buenos sentimientos. Y eso le gustó.

-¿Qué nos quiere preguntar, Sr. Potter? Ya le hemos dicho millones de veces, que Luna no está acá. Nos han revisado la casa durante 2 días y aunque no crean, nos hemos dado cuenta de que nos están persiguiendo.- dijo Arthur algo molesto- Y si quiere mi opinión, no creo que ella tenga la culpa de algo. Jamás ha sido una asesina. Y si hirió a esos guardaespaldas, seguro es porque le hicieron algún daño.  
-No vengo a eso, Sr. Weasley- dijo el hombre- No soy de investigaciones. Mentí para que me permitieran pasar. Soy Harry Potter, trabajo para la empresa "Fénix". ¿No les recuerda algo?  
-Mis hermanos trabajaron ahí.-intervino Molly- ellos ya están muertos. Usted tiene el mismo dije que ellos tenían.- dijo señalando la "_f"_, que estaba en el cuello del ojiverde  
-Entonces entenderán lo que hago aquí. El dueño, el sr. Albus Dumbledore, está muerto.  
-¿De eso acusan a Luna no?- dijo Ginny  
-Sí. Pero nosotros estamos seguros de que ella no lo hizo.  
-No se necesita ser brujo para saberlo, Sr. Potter. Ella jamás lo haría- dijo enojada la pelirroja.  
-Te entiendo Ginny, solo que todo esto está tergiversado. Para todo el mundo, ella es la mala de la película.  
-¿Ella secuestró a Malfoy?-preguntó Arthur  
-Sí. Pero lo hizo para salvarlo.  
-¿Usted conoce el paradero de ella?- preguntó Molly  
-Sí. No está muy lejos. Está en un pueblo escondida con Malfoy.  
-¿Ella está bien, verdad?- dijo Ginny asustada- ¿Está bien? ¿No le pasó nada? ¿La hirieron?  
-Cálmate-dijo sonriéndole- ella está bien. Solo que-dijo el ojiverde mirando su reloj- vine para acompañarlos en el interrogatorio. Me haré pasar por su abogado, y así evitaremos preguntas incómodas.  
-Gracias- dijo Molly sonriendo- es un gran gesto  
-No hay problema, Sra. Weasley. Tengo todo el placer- dijo mirando a Ginny, con una tímida sonrisa

A los pocos minutos volvieron a tocar la puerta, y Ginny los atendió. Eran de la policía de investigaciones. El primero era un rubio, alto, de ojos azules, y de mirada inexpresiva. Los otros 2 parecían hermanos, eran gordos con pelo negro, pero uno más alto que el otro.

-Buenos días, Srta. Weasley. Somos de la policía de investigaciones.- dijo el rubio- ¿podemos pasar?  
-Y yo ¿cómo sé que son realmente policías?- preguntó la pelirroja  
-Aquí tiene nuestras identificaciones- dijo extendiéndole 3 fotochecks y 3 placas de policía  
-Adelante

Pasaron a la sala y se encontraron con los padres de Ginny y con Harry. Los dos policías pelinegros, miraron asombrados a Potter, en cambio, el rubio lo miró con cierto desdén.

-Buenas tardes, señores Weasley. Soy el mayor de la policía Rolf Scamander, y ellos son mis compañeros: Gregory Goyle y Vincent Crabbe. Hemos vino para el interrogatorio que tenías programado. Agradecemos que nos hayan aceptado  
-¿Tenemos otra opción?- dijo algo molesta Molly.- No es por ser malcriada, pero es la 2 veces en estos 2 días que nos van interrogando. Ya estamos cansados. ¿Cuántas veces tenemos que decirle que no sabemos el paradero de Luna?  
-Las veces que sean necesarias, Sra. Weasley- dijo Rolf- veo que han traído al conocido abogado, Harry James Potter.  
-Sí, porque estamos cansados que abusen de su autoridad. Por eso es que lo contratamos, para ver si ya nos dejan de hostigar-respondió la Sra. Weasley  
-Entiendo, es normal su molestia. ¿Nos podemos sentar?- dijo el rubio, alzando una ceja  
-Siéntense- dijo Arthur señalando unas sillas- ¿Desean algo de tomar?  
-No gracias, estamos bien- dijo Scamander mirando a sus compañeros que iban a aceptar la bebida  
-Bueno, comience entonces.- dijo Ginny

Goyle sacó una libreta y comenzó a apuntar, mientras que Crabbe caminaba por la estancia. Scamander, comenzó con las preguntas

-Señores, ¿desde cuándo conocen a la señorita Lovegood?  
-Como le dije ayer, hace 3 años. Recién había acabado el colegio y vino a pedirnos trabajo, porque su padre la había desheredado y ella quería estudiar. Así que le dimos el trabajo de mesera. Estuvo con nosotros hasta hace unos meses atrás, que se internó en el hospital "Saint Theodore". Siempre mantuvimos comunicación con ella, hasta hace poco. Hará como 1 semana atrás. De la nada nos dejó de llamar.- respondió Arthur  
-¿Alguien se la recomendó?  
-Nadie.  
-¿Saben sobre la relación que tenía con su padre?  
-Sabíamos que no era muy buena.  
-¿Creen que él la puede estar escondiendo?  
-No lo sabemos. ¿Qué parte no entiende de que no sabemos dónde está?- dijo Ginny enojada  
-Son preguntas de rutina, srta. Weasley- dijo Goyle  
-¿Eso es todo?- intervino Harry  
-Todavía falta. ¿Nos permitiría revisar su casa?  
-¿Tiene alguna orden?- dijo Harry  
-Somos la policía de investigaciónes…-dijo Crabbe- nosotros tenemos que ejercer..  
-¿Tienen o no tienen una orden para revisar el lugar?- dijo Harry, alzando la voz  
-¿Quién te crees?...-gritó Scamander- Tú no eres nadie para darnos..  
-Es en contra de las leyes, entrar a una casa sin permiso. ¿Lo tienes o no lo tienes Scamander?  
-Mira Potter, no intervengas en esto. Estamos HARTOS de que te inmiscuyas en todo. Estamos HARTOS, ok. Así que déjanos trabajar  
-No lo hare, Scamander. Si no tienes una orden, no te dejaré pasar- dijo parándose el ojiverde  
-No me retes, Potter. Es la segunda vez que te metes en problemas con nosotros. No me hagas buscar una forma de arrestarte. Sabes que no tendría piedad.- dijo también parándose el rubio  
-¿Es una amenaza? Te recuerdo que en el primer caso en que intervine, pude ver tu ineficiencia. No puedo creer que todavía mantengas tu estúpido trabajo.  
-No te metas conmigo, maldita sea- gritó Scamander- No tienes ningún derecho de estar aquí  
-¿A no?- dijo Harry caminando hacia él.  
-¿Quieres pelear?- dijo Scamander, encarándolo  
-¡BASTA!- gritó un hombre.

Los dos que estaban enfrentados, miraron al dueño del grito. Era un pelirrojo pecoso, que en ese momento tenía toda la cara roja, llena de ira. Tenía las manos sobre las caderas, y estaba muy molesto

-No se supone que vienen a interrogar a mi familia. Yo también soy policía, así que sé lo que tienen que hacer.- dijo enojado Ron  
-Weasley, ¿qué haces aquí?- dijo enojado Goyle  
-Es mi casa, mi familia. Tengo todo el derecho. Además soy un policía…  
-Trabajas de seguridad, Weasley. Así que no te creas policía de mayor grado como nosotros. No nos llegas ni a los talones. No compares nuestros trabajos peligrosos, con tu trabajo de oficinista.- intervino Crabbe  
-¿Qué me has querido decir?- dijo Ron acercándose a darle un puñetazo, pero Harry lo agarro  
-No le haga caso, sr. Weasley. Ya se iban, porque no tienen ni una orden para revisar la casa. Cuando lo tengas, Scamander, vienes. Y yo estaré aquí, esperándote- dijo Harry, sonriéndole con suficiencia.

Los 3 policías se pararon con molestia, y no se despidieron. Todos escucharon que azotaron la puerta, y por la ventana, los vieron irse en sus carros. Un sentimiento de alivio se sintió en la atmósfera del hogar.

-Gracias por ayudar a mi familia- dijo Ron mirando a Harry- yo creo que lo he visto antes  
-Seguro, paro mucho en tu dependencia policial. Soy Harry Potter- dijo extendiéndole la mano  
-Ronald Weasley- dijo devolviéndole el gesto- Sí, he escuchado de usted. Es un buen abogado, liberó al ex-convicto, Sirius Black.  
-Sí, fue mi primer logro como abogado.- dijo sonriéndole- Y no tienes por qué agradecerme, esto lo he hecho con mucho gusto  
-¿Por qué está aquí? Mi madre no me dijo que teníamos un abogado. Y no creo que podríamos costear a alguien como usted.- dijo Ron  
-Bueno, yo he venido por Luna.  
-¿Usted sabe dónde está?- dijo abriendo los ojos azules, el pelirrojo  
-Sí, sé dónde está. Ella se encuentra bien.  
-¿Podemos verla?- preguntó Ginny  
-Claro- dijo sonriéndole- bueno, si tu familia te lo permite  
-No, Ginevra. Tienes que quedarte con mamá. Además, hoy tienes entrenamiento y no puedes faltar.- dijo Ron  
-Pero quiero ver a Luna. – dijo la pelirroja haciendo un puchero- No veo a mi amiga hace tiempo y tengo todo el derecho…  
-No vas y punto. Te preparas, porque tienes que ir a entrenar.  
-¿Dónde entrena?  
-En un equipo de fútbol, los Holy Arpíes. También se está preparando para la selección nacional. Es la mejor jugadora de fútbol del país- dijo sonriendo orgulloso el pelirrojo- por lo que no puede faltar. Yo sí puedo ir a ver a mi amiga, ¿vamos?  
-Claro que sí- dijo Harry sin despegar su mirada de Ginny- vamos

Y se fueron. A pesar de los berrinches de la pelirroja, ella no fue. Se quedó en casa con sus padres. Harry llevaba a Ron, y por muchos minutos no se dirigían la palabra. Hasta que Harry tomó la iniciativa y comenzó a hablar

-Así que eres policía  
-Realmente no. Como dijo Crabbe, soy oficinista. Soy como el mandadero de todos, recién he ingresado. Pero yo sé que algún día estaré en investigaciones, esa es mi meta.  
-Lo lograrás- dijo sonriendo el ojiverde.  
-Y a ti cómo te ha tratado la vida- preguntó Ron  
-Bueno, estudié abogacía. Y entré a trabajar a "Fénix" igual que mis padres. Pero ellos murieron, así que tomé su lugar en la compañía.  
-Lo siento. ¿Se puede saber de qué murieron?  
-Mi madre murió de un virus que le entró al cerebro y mi padre, murió haciendo su labor. Estaba detrás de un caso de contrabando de armas. Él era abogado de una mujer que era testigo del caso, pero los mataron a los dos mientras cenaban en un restaurante.  
-Realmente lo siento. ¿Y qué familiaridad tienes con Sirius Black? Fue muy comentada en la dependencia tu labor. Dicen que lo defendiste a capa y espada.  
-Él era el mejor amigo de mi padre. Lo acusaban de asesinato. Pero busqué las pruebas para liberarlo. Él no había sido, sino el otro amigo de mi padre.  
-Entiendo. Se nota que tu vida no ha sido muy fácil.  
-Si bien tuve una buena infancia, mi adolescencia estuvo marcada por la muerte. Mi madre murió cuando tenía 14 años y mi padre a los 19.  
-¿Y ahora estás solo?  
-No. Tengo una mejor amiga, y la única persona a la que confío mis cosas. No hice muchos amigos en la universidad. Ella siempre ha estado conmigo.  
-¿Desde cuándo la conoces?  
-Desde los 9 años. Ella se mudó al costado de mi casa y establecimos una bonita amistad. Y ahora que tengo 25, sigue intacta.  
-¿Tienes 25?, ¡qué genial! Yo también tengo esa edad.- dijo feliz el pelirrojo  
-¡Sí! Eso es bueno. Creo que podremos tener una buena comunicación.  
-Puede ser. Y..¿cómo así conociste a Luna?  
-Bueno, todo comenzó cuando….

Y Harry le contó todo a Ron. Desde el momento en que Luna lo llamó para avisarle que Dumbledore había llegado al hospital. Ron solo lo interrumpía para suspirar o para que tomara un poco de aire. Él no podía creer todo lo que había pasado su amiga, y se sentía mal por no poder ayudarla. Cuando Harry terminó su relato, Ron estaba sorprendido.

-Realmente no puedo creer todo esto. Es tan sorprenderte todo lo que ha tenido que pasar Luna. Y solo porque un hombre le pidió un favor. La están acusando de asesinato, de intento de homicidio a 3 personas y del secuestro de Malfoy. Traté de entrar a los archivos, para poder solucionar algo, pero fue en vano. Nadie escucha, nadie entiende.  
-Para todos es una asesina..  
-Para la gente que no la conoce. Esa gente que no tiene ni idea de quien es Luna Lovegood.  
-¿La quieres mucho, verdad?  
-Ella es mi mejor amiga. La conocí hace 3 años, cuando llegó pidiendo trabajo. No te voy a negar, que la primera vez que la vi me pareció una niña engreída, pues ella venía de padres ricos. Y también un poco loca, pues una vez la vi hablando sola. Hasta ese momento, no sabía quién era realmente Luna Lovegood. Yo tenía una relación de 5 años con una chica llamada Lavander. Yo vivía por ella. La amaba demasiado. Pero me enteré que me fue infiel, con un tal Seamus. Pero ella me lo negaba, así que lo creí y continuamos con la relación. Al poco tiempo, recibí una llamada de la policía. Ellos me decían que mi novia había sufrido un accidente. Ella se había ido- dijo limpiando sus lágrimas- a un crucero y éste sufrió un desperfecto, ocasionando que se hundiera. Nadie se salvó. Los cuerpos fueron rescatados poco a poco. Entré en una fuerte depresión, no salía de casa. Y si salía era solo para trabajar. De ahí regresaba y me volvía a encerrar en mi cuarto. Todos en mi familia sabían que era mejor no meterse conmigo. Siempre he sido muy susceptible y me enojo con facilidad. Pero Luna siempre fue diferente. Recuerdo que un día, cuando no tenía que ir a trabajar, ella entró a mi cuarto sin permiso. Yo estaba echado en mi cama y ella se acercó y borró mis lágrimas. Me dijo que las cosas pasaban por algo, y que ya encontraría el amor en otra persona. También me dijo que no era justo para mi familia que me vieran sufrir. Me dijo que tenía que levantarme y seguir adelante. Yo le dije que ella no sabía lo que hablaba, pero me contó sobre su vida. Me contó lo de su mamá y todo lo que había pasado. Desde ese día, hicimos una bonita amistad. Es mi incondicional, mi mejor amiga. Con mi hermana, son como una sola persona. Y sí, respondiendo a tu pregunta, la quiero..y la quiero mucho.  
-Siento mucho lo de tu novia, Ronald- dijo apenado el pelinegro  
-Dime Ron- dijo sonriendo- y no lo sientas. Después de un tiempo me enteré que a ese crucero se había ido con Seamus. Ahí se me quitó toda la pena. Me engañó.  
-¡Oh por Dios! No quise decirlo…discúlpame  
-No te preocupes, lo peor de todo es que ese crucero lo pagué yo. Había ahorrado mucho para ese regalo de cumpleaños. Pero justo se me presentaron problemas en el trabajo y no pude ir. Me dijo que se iría con una amiga y mira lo que me dio la vida. Mi novia con su amante.  
-Wuau, esa sí es una historia horrible-dijo Harry- ya llegamos.  
-¿Y este pueblo?  
-Se llama "Del_f_ine". Es un pueblo olvidado por todos.  
-Aquí jamás los encontrarán.  
-Lo dudo, Ron. Ayer vinieron a buscarlos aquí.  
-Pero, ¿no dijiste que era un pueblo olvidado?  
-Lo es, pero en éstos casos tú sabes que buscan por todos lados  
-Que yo sepa la policía no estuvo aquí. Si no lo hubiera escuchado.  
-¿Estás seguro?..Si no era la policía quien llegó ayer, ¿quiénes eran?-dijo Harry estacionando el carro dentro de la granja de Hagrid  
-Seguro fue Lucius Malfoy- dijo saliendo del carro, Ron  
-¿Tú crees?  
-Claro que sí. Como todo padre, anda buscando a su hijo. Recuerdo que fue a la dependencia policial en la que estoy, para pedir guardias. Dijo que daría todo el dinero del mundo. Según escuché, dicen que la dependencia donde estaba Kingsley, no le dio nada. Después del ataque que recibió por Luna, el coronel no permite que nadie salga ni entre al lugar.

Harry miró a Ron, y sonrió. A pesar de tener un trabajo de oficinista, el pelirrojo había demostrado que tenía una buena intuición y carácter. El ojiverde pensó que él sería bueno para el grupo "Fénix", así que hablaría con los demás para integrarlo al grupo. Se dirigieron a la casa de Hagrid, Harry abrió la puerta y se encontró con Luna y Draco hablando con el dueño de la casa.

-Luna  
-¡Harry! ¿cómo te fue? ¿dónde te fuiste?- preguntó la rubia  
-Te tengo una sorpresa. Cierra los ojos- dijo sonriéndole  
-Está bien- y los cerró

Ron entró mirando el lugar como si fuera extraño. Estaba sorprendido por todo lo que veía, y le gustaba el toque campestre que tenía.

-Hola Luna- dijo el pelirrojo  
-¿Ron?- dijo sin abrirlos, Lovegood  
-Luna, ya puedes abrir los ojos- y ella los abrió y vio a su mejor amigo parado junto a Potter  
-¡RON!- y corrió y lo abrazó

En respuesta, él le dio vueltas sobre el lugar mientras reían. La tenía en sus brazos, después de tanto tiempo. Las lágrimas caían, y no era para menos. Luna necesitaba un abrazo, de alguien que realmente conocía. Tan absortos estaban en ese momento, que no se dieron cuenta de que alguien abrió la puerta

-¡LUNA LOVEGOOD!- dijo la persona que la abrió

Todos miraron a la dueña del grito, y se sorprendieron de quien era.

-¡¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE NO HAYA SABIDO ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA SOBRE TI?!-gritó Ginny  
-Gin yo..es que yo no podía

-¡NO HAY PERO QUE VALGA!- gritó enojada la pelirroja- ¡DURANTE UNA SEMANA NO SUPIMOS NADA!  
-Ginny, yo sé que debí..- dijo escondiéndose detrás de Ron  
-¡TIENES MUCHAS COSAS QUE EXPLICARME JOVENCITA!- y siguió gritando  
-Pero Ginny yo te quería hablar, pero no podía- dijo susurrando Luna- Ron ayúdame  
-¿Qué diantres haces aquí, Ginevra?  
-La amiga del Sr. Potter me trajo- dijo bajando la voz, con las manos en la cadera  
-¿Hermione está aquí?- dijo asustado Harry- ¿dónde?  
-Ho..hola Harry- dijo Hermione, entrando a la casa- sé que debí avisar, pero fui a ver dónde estabas. Le pregunté a Hagrid si sabía sobre tu paradero, y me dijo que te habías ido en busca de los Weasley. Así que te fui a buscar, y cuando llegué ya te habías ido. Ginny me dijo que me quería acompañar y se lo permití- dijo con una mueca de perdón.-Perdóname Harry, sé que no debí hacerlo…pero estaba preocupada. No sabía nada de ti, te fuiste y no te comunicaste conmigo.  
-No te preocupes- dijo sonriéndole Potter- al que creo que le deberías pedir disculpas, es al hermano de Ginevra. Él no quería que la trajeran, porque podía correr peligro  
-Sr. Weasley-dijo Hermione, mirando a Ron con una mirada de disculpa- ¡¿TÚ?!  
-¡¿TÚ?!- dijo Ron sorprendido- Hermione Granger  
-Ronald Weasley- dijo también sorprendida  
-¿Se conocen? – preguntó Harry  
- Claro que la conozco. Ella estuvo hace poco en donde trabajo. Se creía muy autosuficiente, pero igual necesito de mi ayuda- dijo Ron sonriendo  
-No necesité de tu ayuda, simplemente no encontraba un archivo.  
-Sí claro…-dijo el pelirrojo.  
-¿Qué quieres decir, Weasley?- dijo enojada Hermione  
-Nada, Hermione. No he dicho nada.

Pero la discusión terminó, cuando escucharon a alguien aclararse la garganta. Era Draco, quien miraba la escena con un poco de diversión y un poco de molestia.

-¿Terminó la escena de novios?- dijo maliciosamente  
-No te importa Malfoy- intervino Harry  
-Nadie se está metiendo contigo, Potter. Granger se puede defender sola. ¿O sigues necesitando de tu amiguito?  
-No te metas con ella, Malfoy.- dijo Ron  
-Miren pues, Weasley metiendo su cuchara. No me he olvidado de ti, pobretón. Recuerdo cuando botaron a tu padre de mi empresa. Su ineficiencia hizo que lo despidieran.  
-No te metas con mi familia- gritó el pelirrojo  
-Yo hago lo que quiero, ¿entiendes?  
-Eres un imbécil- dijo Ginny, agarrando a su hermano quien estaba a punto de pegarle al rubio.  
-Miren pues, la pequeña Weasley. Ojalá no seas como tu madre, y tengas tantos hijos que no podrás mantenerlos..  
-¡BASTA!- gritó Luna enojada- Mira Malfoy, agradece que te estamos salvando el pellejo. Gracias a nosotros estás vivo, así que guárdate tus estúpidas palabras de niño engreído. No tienes ningún derecho de tratar a la gente como se te pega la maldita gana. ¿Entiendes? Te vuelvo a escuchar hablar así, y no respondo.  
-¿Qué me harás Lovegood? ¿Niño engreído? Tú también lo fuiste. Te recuerdo que tu familia tiene tanto dinero como yo. Y no me grites- dijo acercándose a la rubia, como si la desafiara.  
-Te recuerdo, que yo fui desheredada. Así que no tengo dinero, y si lo tuviera no me comportaría como la niña estúpida que piensas. Tengo mis pies bien puestos sobre la tierra. No te metas con ellos, Draco. Porque, no te olvides que si se me pega la gana, te entrego- dijo ella acercándose a él de la misma manera que Malfoy lo hizo  
-La que saldría perdiendo eres tú-dijo sonriendo maliciosamente  
-Yo me puedo quedar en la cárcel, pero tú…puedes morir.

Las palabras de Luna, sorprendieron a todos. Los pelirrojos jamás la habían escuchado hablar así. Ella estaba molesta, y esa fue la forma en que pudo liberarse. Draco, quien se encontraba a pocos centímetros de ella, mirándola a los ojos, la miró atónito. Ella lo miraba enojada, pero en el fondo sentía que se había liberado de un gran peso. La conexión en sus miradas, no se rompieron. Todo el lugar quedó en silencio.

-Pide disculpas, Draco- dijo Luna calmada  
-No lo voy a hacer- dijo con desdén  
-Pide disculpas, Draco Mafoy- repitió la rubia  
-No lo voy a hacer, ¿qué parte no entiendes?- dijo con molestia  
-¿No las vas a pedir? Perfecto.- la rubia tomó el celular y comenzó a marcar a la policía. Harry trató de impedírselo, pero ella lo apartó- Buenas tardes- pero Ron le quitó el teléfono  
-¡¿ESTÁS LOCA?! – dijo gritando  
-Me quiero deshacer de éste bulto, Ron. Y creo que tú también lo quieres, Harry. Es cansado escuchar a un niño mimado como Malfoy. No me importa si me voy a la cárcel, no me interesa. Devolvámoslo a su familia. Para que se sienta en casa y no moleste a los demás con sus niñerías..- dijo enojada  
-Luna, ¿podrías bajarle a tu humor?- dijo Ron- Cuando te enojas, no piensas bien las cosas  
-Hazle caso a Weasley, Lovegood- dijo Draco- Tal vez te hagan entrar en razón.  
-No le hagas caso, Luna- intervino Harry- pero tienes toda la razón. Nadie te puede retener si no quieres. Te podemos esconder por un buen tiempo, así la presencia de Draco ya no será tu problema. Él vendría con nosotros.  
-Creo que es lo mejor- dijo Luna mirando al rubio con asco- ya no lo soporto.  
-Entonces coge tus cosas, y vámonos.- dijo Ginny- te vienes con nosotros.  
-Creo que mejor me voy fuera del país. Tengo una nueva identidad, así que la usaré y me iré.  
-Malfoy, arregla tus cosas. Te vas con nosotros. Estarás en "Fénix" hasta que veamos qué hacer- dijo Harry.  
-Luna, ¿podemos hablar?- dijo Draco  
-No te quiero escuchar- dijo secamente- voy a recoger mis cosas  
-Luna- y el rubio la tomó por el brazo- por favor.  
-Está bien- se deshizo del agarre y salió de la casa

Draco la siguió, hasta la granja donde se encontraba el carro que habían estacionado Harry y Ron. La rubia cerró la puerta y se volteó a ver a Draco

-¿Qué quieres, Draco?- dijo molesta  
-No me puedes dejar solo. Por favor, no lo hagas. No quiero estar con Potter, ni con Granger. Ellos no entienden lo que yo siento. No tengo nada en común con ellos.  
-¿Crees que me importa?- dijo tratando de mantenerse firme, aunque por dentro se sentía apenada- No me interesa, Draco. Tú te lo buscaste.  
-Yo no me busqué estar en esta situación. Yo no sabía lo que mi padre hacía. Me enteré hace poco. Me enteré por Dumbledore todo lo que había pasado, y fui a buscar al hombre que mi padre traicionó. Albus me dijo que no lo hiciera, pero tenía un fuerte dolor en el corazón. Me le enfrenté y a él no le gustó. Ese hombre me dijo que tenía compasión por mí y por mi familia, pero lo que yo hice se salió de sus límites. Que se vengaría, pero no le tomé la importancia. Jamás pensé que un hombre como él se metería conmigo. Para los ojos del mundo, es un hombre bueno. Por lo que sus amenazas no hicieron efecto en mí. Por eso hice la convención, porque se supone que retomaría mi vida. Pero todo ha dado una gran vuelta en el mundo, y no sé cómo afrontarlo. Y si me dejas con Potter, no aprenderé nada.  
-¿Aprender?-susurró- ¿Qué aprenderías o qué estás aprendiendo?  
-Estoy aprendiendo a ser alguien autosuficiente. Alguien que no depende de su padre. Aunque no lo creas, me enseñas mucho. Si me voy con Potter, jamás podré saber qué es lo que realmente la vida. Si me voy con ellos, jamás aprenderé de mis errores.  
-Pero estarás a salvo  
-Tal vez, pero tal vez no. Luna, yo te necesito.  
-Draco, no puedes necesitar a alguien que recién conoces- dijo mirándolo apenada- No me puedes necesitar. Es imposible.  
-No es imposible, yo te necesito. Además, si nos alejamos…¿cómo podrás descubrir si mi madre es la verdadera asesina de tu mamá?  
-Encontraré otros medios…  
-Mi familia tiene mucha influencia, así que lo dudo. Yo también quiero saber la verdad, Luna.  
-Tienes que cambiar de actitud, Draco. No me gusta como tratas a la gente.  
-Lo haré. Pediré disculpas cuando regresemos. Aunque no me caigan, los trataré bien.  
-Trátalos con respeto. Nadie merece que le lo insulten por su condición social, ni económica. Los Weasley son una familia maravillosa, he tenido la oportunidad de conocerlos y me he dado cuenta que a pesar de no tener dinero, tienen un inmenso corazón.  
-Está bien- dijo sonriendo- ¿Me perdonas?  
-Ok, te perdono. Y que no se repita.  
-Gracias Luna- y la abrazó, como si no quisiera que se vaya- Gracias por no dejarme. Gracias por no abandonarme. Gracias, gracias, gracias.  
-No te preocupes, pero no hagas que me arrepienta de mi decisión. Por favor, compórtate con mis amigos. Sí- dijo sonriente.  
-Llevaré la fiesta en paz. ¿Vamos?- dijo extendiéndole la mano  
-Vamos- y ella lo tomó y se regresaron a casa

Todos esperaban expectantes la llegada de los rubios. Ron y Ginny sabían que Luna tenía el poder de hacer entender a la gente y tal vez cambiarla. Pero también sabían, que cuando se enojaba podía arremeter con cualquiera. Hagrid les había invitado un café y todos estaban sentados en el comedor. En ese momento, los rubios aparecieron con una sonrisa genuina en el rostro.

-Chicos, Draco tiene que decirles algo.- dijo Luna  
-Bueno…esto es difícil. Yo…mm..quiero pedir disculpas por el exabrupto que cometí- dijo mirando al suelo- yo no debí sobrepasarme, y no quise decir cosas que pudieran herirlos.

Todos miraron a Luna asombrados, quien estaba mirando a su rubio compañero con una sonrisa.

-Y Luna tiene que decirles algo, también- dijo mirándola  
-No me voy. Me quedo con Draco- dijo tranquilamente  
-¿Estás segura?- preguntó Harry  
-Totalmente

Tomaron asiento, y departieron con los aún atónitos invitados. Hagrid sonreía ante la escena, pues se la pareció muy considerado y muy tierno. Pero como suele suceder, se le escaparon algunas palabras.

-No puedo creer que hayas ablandado el corazón de Malfoy-dijo feliz- Recuerdo cuando tu madre, hizo lo mismo con Lucius. Ese día fue inolvidable  
-¡¿Qué?!-dijeron todos con los ojos abiertos  
-Yo..yo no debí..yo no debí decir eso-dijo nervioso  
-Hagrid…- dijo Luna- ¿conocías a mi mamá?  
-Yo no..mira, yo no la conocía. A mí..a mí me contaron..  
-Hagrid no mientas, mi papá y la mamá de Luna se conocían..- dijo Draco- No tienes por qué mentirnos.  
-Sí Hagrid, la mamá de Draco pensaba que mi mamá tenía una relación con Lucius. Así que no hay problema que nos cuentes lo que sabes. Aunque sí sería bueno, saber cómo tú los conoces.  
-Bueno,- intervino Harry- creo que ha llegado el momento para decirte algo, Luna….tu mamá perteneció al grupo "Fénix".

Lucius Malfoy estaba decidido. Él iría donde Tom Riddle. Sabía que el hombre era conocido por todo el mundo como el generoso, el bondado, comprensivo, amigable. Pero pocos sabían la verdad de él.

Tom Riddle, era el dueño de las compañías "Marvolo S.A". Compañía conocida por sus grandes donaciones a fundaciones benéficas, a ONG, albergues y otros centros de ayuda y rehabilitación. Ellos vendían computadoras, las mejores de todo el mundo. Tenían los mejores programas, y los mejores precios. También había ingresado al mundo de las comunicaciones, inventando celulares de último modelo y con la más variada tecnología. En conclusión, el mundo de las redes estaba dominado por Tom Riddle. Pero él no solo figuraba por su tecnología de punta o por su amabilidad y comprensión y gran ayuda a entidades que eran olvidadas por el Estado, sino por su galantería y seducción. A pesar de tener unos 50 años, era un hombre alto, con pelo negro, y una sonrisa seductora. Se podría decir, que era la perfección que toda mujer buscaba en un hombre. Pero no era tan bello como lo pintaban. Él escondía una pasión, pocos la conocían y quienes lo hacían tenían temor.

Lucius tocó la puerta con miedo. Sabía que ese hombre podía ser macabro cuando se lo proponía. Escuchó el "pase" del hombre y entró tratando de transmitir seguridad. El hombre miraba por la ventana, y con una seña le dijo que entrara y cerrara la puerta. Malfoy hizo todo lo que le dijo, y se sentó en la silla que estaba frente a Tom.

-¿Qué te trae aquí, Lucius?- dijo el hombre arrastrando la voz  
-Viene a ver a mi hijo- dijo con seguridad  
-¿Por qué crees que tu hijo está aquí?- preguntó  
-Porque hace poco me enteré que él te vino a ver, y pensé que te habías vengado.  
-¿Vengarme de qué?- dijo volteando la silla y quedando frente al rubio- ¿Por qué me vengaría de tu hijo?  
-Porque sé que él te enfrentó y tú odias que lo hagan.  
-Si bien tu hijo tuvo la desfachatez de venir y enfrentarme, no lo tengo. Deberías ver más las noticias, dicen que fue secuestrado por la hija de Xenophilius Lovegood. ¿Todavía no te piden recompensa?  
-Yo no creo en lo que dice la policía, para mí que fuiste tú. ¡Quiero que me devuelvas a mi hijo!  
-Lucius, Lucius, Lucius..creo que no me escuchaste. Yo no tengo a tu hijo.  
-Entonces, ¿dónde está mi hijo?  
-No lo sé.- dijo sonriendo- No entiendes que se fue con Lovegood  
-Mi hijo no se fue con ella.  
-Sus guardaespaldas no dicen eso. La reconocieron, Malfoy. No niegues lo inegable, y no trates de culpar a inocentes.  
-Luna no haría eso.  
-Mato a Albus Dumbledore. Si pudo hacer eso, puede ser capaz de todo.  
-Ella es inocente, he podido averiguar que ella no tuvo la culpa. Según lo que le dijo a la policía, entró un hombre..  
-Que nadie vio…  
-Y él lo mató. Luna no lo haría.  
-Lucius, pensé que entendías bien cómo funciona la vida. Que Luna sea hija de tu entrañable amiga Ángeles Voltaire, no significa que ella sea idéntica. Si bien en el físico se parecen mucho, puede que en la mente sea otra. No vivas del recuerdo de Ángeles, déjala descansar.  
-Yo te atrevas a mencionarla- dijo el rubio hablando entre dientes  
-No puedo creer que todavía pienses en ella y la cuides como si tuviera 2 años.  
-No te metas con ella- dijo hablando entre dientes  
-No me estoy metiendo con ella, Lucius- dijo sonriendo maliciosamente- tú la has traído a la conversación. Ángeles Voltaire está muerta y Luna no es como ella. Y ya lo demostró. Raptó al hijo del mejor amigo de su mamá. Quien al mismo tiempo, es el hijo de la amante de su papá.  
-No metas a Narcissa…  
-Primero, no me hables así. Segundo, tú sabes perfectamente que tu mujer te engaña con Xenophilius. Ese amor de juventud pudo romper las barreras del tiempo. Y tú has quedado como el engañado del año. Es más, para que veas que soy bueno, te diré que ahora tu mujercita está con él. Realmente que desperdicio.  
-Mi mujer no puede estar..  
-No te hagas de la vista gorda, Lucius. Tú bien sabes, que ella no lo dejo de amar. Y aunque tú hayas hecho todo lo posible para estar casado con ella, no la puedes mantener en tu propia cama. Parece que no la satisfaces. Así que encuentra cariño en otro hombre, en su hombre.  
-No te voy a escuchar más- dijo parándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta  
-No niegues tu realidad, Malfoy. Hablaste con el padre de Lovegood para que se lo llevara lejos y tú casarte con Narcissa. Hablaste con los padres de ella para que te dieran carta libre, y ellos aceptaron. Tú tienes a tu mujer comprada. Tu amor hacia ella es obsesivo, y aunque hayas mandado muchas cartas diciéndole lo estúpida que fue por asesinar a Ángeles, y que ya no querías que sea tu esposa, te dolía en el corazón. Quien iba a pensarlo, Xenophilius Lovegood te ganó a las 2 mujeres de tu vida. Te ganó a tu esposa, quien no mira a otro hombre que no sea él; y te ganó a Ángeles, quien a pesar de ser tu amiga incondicional, no te hizo caso cuando le dijiste que Xeno era una porquería y que estaba con ella porque no tenía otra opción. ¿Triste realidad, no?  
-Encontraré a mi hijo, Riddle. Te lo juro, y cuando lo haya hecho, te mataré  
-No amenaces, si me vas a matar…hazlo.

Astoria Greengrass era un manojo de nervios. Si bien el secuestro de Draco la tenía un poco nerviosa y apenada por su novio, otro era el problema. Para mantener la empresa familiar, su padre había hipotecado su casa de campo, de playa, algunos departamentos en New York, y otros lugares que podían mantener por mientras el status. Pero el banco ya había dado un ultimátum y se vencía dentro de poco. Exactamente, 2 semanas faltaban para que les embargaran todo y ellos no tenían ni un euro. Su hermana Daphne, mantenía una relación con uno de los empresarios más adinerados de Inglaterra, pero el hombre había dejado en claro que no ayudaría en nada a la familia, pues sería una pérdida de dinero. La situación de ella tampoco era buena, puesto que no iba a pedirle a sus suegros que la ayudaran, ya que no estaban en una buena situación a raíz del secuestro de Draco.

Por lo que no tuvo otra opción. Astoria tenía que hablar con sus padres para vender la empresa. Ella sabía de la inminente oposición que tendría su papá, pero era la única manera de salvarse ellos. Bajó las escaleras y se encontró con la misma imagen de todos los días. Su padre tomando whisky, y su madre tomando coñac. Aunque no lo quisiera admitir, ellos se habían vuelto alcohólicos. La presión que vivían, los había llevado al alcohol y como ella sabía, sería muy difícil que se le quite. Miró a sus padres, y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer. La impotencia le estaba jugando una mala pasada, y frente a ellos, ella tenía que ser fuerte.

-Papá, mamá creo que deberíamos hablar sobre todo esto  
-¿Hablar sobre qué, Astoria?- dijo su papá con desdén  
-Sobre todo esto. Nos estamos cayendo. Y nadie hace nada por levantarse. Nos estamos hundiendo, aunque no lo quieran aceptar  
-¿Tú crees que para nosotros es fácil todo esto?- dijo su mamá- No tenemos dinero, no tenemos como mantener ciertos lujos. Tu hermana se olvidó de nosotros y tú…con tu novio desaparecido, no eres de gran ayuda.  
-¿Y creen que con el trago van a poder solucionar todo?  
-No lo solucionaremos, pero podemos olvidarnos si quiera del problema- dijo su padre  
-¿Y con eso van a solucionarlo? ¿Por qué no lo afrontamos?  
-Porque no hay forma de afrontarlo, querida- dijo su mamá  
-Podemos vender la empresa, yo puedo empezar a trabajar.  
-¿Tú?- dijo sarcásticamente su padre- no sabes hacer nada, Torie.  
-Pero puedo aprender- dijo tratando de hacerlos entender-puedo trabajar de lo que sea  
-¡NO VAS A MANCHAR EL APELLIDO GREENGRASS, ASTORIA!- gritó su padre  
-¡YA ESTÁ MANCHADO, PAPÁ!- gritó ella- ¡TAN BORRACHO ANDAS, QUE NO TE HAS DADO CUENTA DE QUE TU FAMILIA ESTÁ AL BORDE DEL ABISMO!¡ NO TE HAS DADO CUENTA DE QUE LA GENTE YA NO TE RESPETA, YA NO ERES EL MAGNATE GREENGRASS!  
-¡ESTÚPIDA!- y le dio una cachetada- en tu vida me vuelvas a hablar así  
-Entonces P-Ú-D-R-E-T-E. Fuiste tan tonto que tanto a Daphne como a mí nos diste la herencia antes de morir, por lo que nosotras decidimos qué hacer con las empresas. Y ya las vendimos- dijo tocándose la cara, donde su padre le había dado la cachetada- Se la vendimos a Lovegood. Ya no es tuya, papá.


	6. Tú y yo, entrelazados

¡Gracias por leer!  
Ojalá les guste el capítulo  
Buena semana, éxitos en todo  
Diclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK. Rowling  
*En los capítulos anteriores, he cometido un gran error. La moneda oficial del Reino Unido, es la libra esterlina. A partir de ahora, se usará esta moneda. Gracias por su comprensión.

La noche había llegado, y el cansancio se estaba apoderando de todos en Inglaterra. Narcissa estaba en los brazos del hombre que había amado desde que lo conoció y esa sensación la hacía sentir bien. Pero toda esa atmósfera de amor, terminó con el sonido de su celular. Para evitar que Xenophilius despertara, contestó rápidamente la llamada sin ver de quien era

-¿Aló?  
-Narcissa, sé que estás con Lovegood. Pero tendrías la amabilidad de llegar a la casa, tenemos que hablar sobre nuestro hijo- dijo Lucius  
-Yo..yo bueno tú sabes, emm yo.  
-Sé que estás con Lovegood, no me hagas repetírtelo. Evítame la fatiga de ir a buscarte y romperle la cara a ese imbécil. Te quiero aquí dentro de una hora.- y colgó el teléfono

Narcissa suspiró, y se envolvió con las sábanas. Se paró de la cama, y se fue al baño para lavarse y cambiarse. Lovegood no se había despertado y al parecer no planeaba hacerlo. Terminó de asearse, y las lágrimas caían de sus ojos. Se paró en la puerta y vio al hombre de su vida, durmiendo como si nada a su alrededor estuviera mal. Y ella quería estar así, quería transmitir seguridad y tranquilidad, pero era imposible. Se acercó a él, le dio un beso y salió. Tomó su carro y se dirigió a la mansión Malfoy.

Cuando llegó, encontró a su marido en la sala con una copa de vino en la mano. Miraba hacia la chimenea y no se inmutó al escuchar llegar a su esposa. Ella se acercó y se sentó en el sillón del costado, y también miró el fuego.

-Riddle no lo tiene- dijo Lucius  
-¿Cómo lo sabes?  
-Fui a buscarlo  
-¡Qué!- dijo mirándolo por fin- ¡estás loco!  
-Estoy hablando de la vida de mi hijo. No me ando revolcando con todo el mundo sin hacer algo importante para traerlo a casa.  
-Es que tú no quieres aceptar la realidad. La hija de Ángeles se lo llevó.  
-La hija de tu amante, se lo llevó  
-Y de la tuya también. No te olvides que Ángeles fue tu rame…  
-¡NO HABLES DE ELLA! Ella es mucho más mujer que tú  
-¡NO ME COMPARES!  
-No voy a discutir contigo, Ángeles es mucho para tan poca mujer-y Narcissa le dio una cachetada  
-¿Así tratas a la madre de tu hijo?- dijo respirando fuertemente  
-Yo te trato como te mereces. Voy a buscar a mi hijo hasta el último rincón del mundo  
-Tan estúpido eres, que no te has dado cuenta que el "secuestro" de NUESTRO hijo es extraño. Lovegood no nos ha pedido recompensa por nuestro hijo. Ni siquiera se han comunicado con nosotros.  
-¿Y estás esperando que lo haga? ¿O que nos envíe a nuestro hijo en pedazos?  
-¿No te has planteado la idea de que tal vez él se haya ido bajo su propia voluntad? Tu hijo es muy susceptible a las mujeres fáciles, puede ser que ella se le haya regalado y…  
-Mi hijo no es tan imbécil como para hacernos esto y Luna no es fácil.  
-Lo estamos obligando a casarse con Astoria. ¿No crees que se sintió presionado y por eso ideó éste plan?  
-Es un plan maestro, no lo puedo negar. ¿Pero sería tan estúpido como para hacernos pasar esto? ¿No nos hubiera llamado, ya?  
-Lucius, entiéndelo. Lo estamos presionando de tal manera que ni siquiera sabemos si él realmente la quiere.  
-Yo quiero que se case con ella, para que así las empresas se fusionen y sean una. Así tendríamos el monopolio de casi todo.  
-Pero no pensamos en su felicidad. Pensamos en lo que es mejor para nosotros y no para él.- dijo Narcissa cansada de la conversación  
-Pero en un futuro, para él será lo mejor. Tendrá a dos de las empresas más importantes en su poder. Las podrá controlar.  
-¿Piensas que la vida de mi hijo es un negocio? La empresa Greengrass ya está en declive  
-Se puede levantar con mucho dinero, que será retribuido después. No perderíamos nada.  
-¡ESTAMOS HABLANDO DE LA FELICIDAD DE DRACO, LUCIUS!- gritó Narcissa desesperada- Más te importa la porquería de dinero, pero te importa muy poco lo que él siente  
-¿Y a ti te importa?  
-Claro que me importa, es mi hijo

En ese momento, sonó el teléfono. Narcissa contestó rápidamente.

-¿Aló?  
-Narcissa, soy el Sr. Greengrass  
-¿Cómo está, Sr. Greengrass?- dijo mirando a su marido, abriendo los ojos  
-Bueno, quería hablar con ustedes y no puede ser por teléfono.  
-Venga, aquí lo esperamos

Colgó y Lucius estaba sorprendido. El papá de Astoria nunca había hablado tan serio, y eso le preocupaba. Pasaron 20 minutos y la espera comenzaba a desesperar. Narcissa se encontraba tranquila, pero sabía que lo que venía a decirles no sería una grata noticia. Tocaron la puerta, y Malfoy atendió. Ahí estaba el señor, con un aspecto deplorable.

-Pase- dijo Lucius con desdén y el hombre entró- ¿Qué ha pasado?  
-Bueno- dijo sentándose en la sala- sé que están pasando por un momento muy penoso, por el secuestro de Draco. Pero creo que antes que prosigamos con la boda de nuestros hijos, deberían saber que ya no tenemos nada  
-¿Qué quieres decir?- dijo sorprendida Narcissa  
-Mis hijas tomar la decisión de vender mis empresas y propiedades. Solamente ha quedado mi casa.  
-¿Y a quién le vendieron todo?-intervino Lucius  
-A Xenophilius Lovegood

Los Malfoy intercambiaron miradas de sorpresa. Jamás pensaron que las hijas venderían todas las propiedades. El invitado comenzó a llorar, y eso desesperó a Lucius. Él ya había planeado todo lo que haría con esa empresa, puesto que su negocio era rentable.

-Lo sentimos mucho- dijo Narcissa tratando de animarlo  
-No lo sientas Narcissa, mis hijas son una vergüenza- dijo el hombre mirando al suelo  
-Bueno, creo que esto responde a tu falta de hombría para enfrentar tus problemas. Ahora, haremos la disolución del compromiso de nuestros hijos.  
-¡NO LUCIUS!- dijo desesperado el hombre- ¡No me hagas esto!  
-No he hecho nada. Tú has hecho todo. Dile a Astoria que ya no se casará con Draco. Ahora, retírate de nuestra casa.- dijo señalando la puerta.  
-Lucius, no me hagas esto- suplicó el hombre- podemos recuperarla  
-Adiós..

Greengrass salió de la casa, dejando perplejos a los Malfoy. ¿Ahora cómo se mantendrían?

-Lucius, fuiste muy malo con ese pobre hombre.- dijo Narcissa  
-No fui malo, Narcissa. No es lo suficientemente hombre como para afrontar sus problemas. Parece que estuviera hablando con un niño de 2 años. Lo que sí me impresiona es que Lovegood se las haya comprado. Sí que es un hombre de negocios.  
-Deberíamos ayudar a esa familia.- intervino Narcissa  
-Les daré trabajo en nuestras empresas. Así podrán solventar algunos gastos, pero el matrimonio se cancela.  
-Bueno, eso sí podría ayudarlos. No eres tan malo, como pareces- dijo la mujer tratando de sonreír  
-Tampoco soy tan bueno, como aparento.  
-Solo si pusieras un poco más de empeño-dijo Narcissa acercándose a su marido, y tocándole la mejilla- serías diferente. Todos te amarían  
-Yo no he venido a que me amen.- dijo apartándole la mano- Y no me toques, te recuerdo que sigues siendo de Lovegood. Voy a tener que llamar más gente para buscar a mi hijo.  
-Entiende Lucius…  
-No voy a entender nada, hasta que sepa algo de él.

En ese momento, tocaron la puerta. Él abrió y se encontró con un paquete en el suelo. Lo cogió y entró a la casa. Lo abrió y dentro había un celular que comenzó a sonar. El número era desconocido, y dudó en contestar, pero igual lo hizo

-¿Aló?  
-Papá, soy Draco.  
-Hijo, ¿dónde estás?  
-Ponme en altavoz- y Lucius lo hizo  
-Hijo mío- dijo llorando Narcissa- ¿dónde estás?  
-Estoy bien. Escúchenme, Luna no tiene nada que ver con todo esto. Ella me salvó. Los guardaespaldas que mi padre me había contratado me querían matar. Por eso ella los atacó y me sacó de la convención. No puedo regresar, porque nos están siguiendo. El grupo de Tom Riddle está acechando. Pero todo lo tengo bajo control.  
-¿Dónde te podemos buscar?  
-Es mejor que no lo hagan, yo me estaré comunicando con ustedes. Pero no me busques papá.  
-Pásame con Luna- dijo Lucius  
-Pero papá..  
-¡Draco!  
-Buenas..buenas noches, sr. Malfoy- dijo una tímida Luna  
-Gracias por salvar a mi hijo. Pero, ¿quién te contrató?- dijo Lucius  
-Nadie. Yo lo hice sola. Escuché que atacarían a Draco y decidí salvarlo.  
-No te creo.. pero igual lo averiguaré.  
-Bueno, tenemos que colgar. Hasta luego, Sr. Malfoy-y le pasó el teléfono a Draco  
-Papá, nosotros te llamaremos a este teléfono. No confíen en nadie, por favor.  
-Cuídense.-y la llamada terminó

Narcissa miró a Lucius, y una sensación de calma corrió por el cuerpo de los dos. Pero duró poco, porque el sonido de la puerta, los interrumpió.

-Buenas noches  
-Bellatrix.- dijo asustada Narcissa- ¿qué te trae por aquí?  
-¿No puedo venir a ver a mi hermana, ni a mi cuñado?- dijo fingiendo tristeza- quería saber cómo se encontraban. Después de todo lo que le pasó a Draco, me imagino el calvario que deben estar viviendo.  
-Sí, es horrible- dijo Narcissa  
-¿Y qué saben sobre él? ¿La estúpida de Lovegood se ha comunicado?- dijo sentándose  
-Todavía.- intervino Lucius  
-¿Qué estará esperando?- dijo mortificada- ¿Mandarlo por pedacitos?  
-No lo sabemos- dijo tranquila Narcissa  
-¿No hay atención en esta casa? ¿No me vas a invitar a tomar algo? He venido con mucha sed…

Desde que colgaron el teléfono, Draco no se sentía muy bien. Su día había sido muy largo. Sin querer faltaban pocas horas para que sea 13 de noviembre. Los Weasley, Potter, y Granger se habían ido ya, prometiendo comunicarse con ellos en cualquier momento. Habían regresado al cuarto de hotel, y estaban todavía en la misma suite que habían dejado. Luna se había metido al baño y él decidió terminar de leer las cartas que le habían entregado.

Draco pensó que todas las cartas eran destinadas a su madre, pero se equivocó. Si bien había cartas para su madre, donde su padre le decía que era una asesina y que lamentaba haberse casado con ella, habían 2 cartas que no eran para ella. Éstas estaban dirigidas a la mamá de Luna, y eran escritas por su padre. No sabía si leerlas, la curiosidad lo estaba matando. Pero en su mente, decía que la indicada para leerlo sería la Luna y no él. Así que espero que ella saliera del baño.

Fueron los 10 minutos más largos de su vida. Ella había salido con un polo grande, y unos shorts. No podía negarlo, Luna era una bella mujer. No sabía lo que le pasaba con ella, pero la necesitaba mucho. Nunca había sentido algo así por una mujer, pero ella era diferente. Él quería aprender de ella, él quería tenerla. Pero no sabía cómo cortejarla, no estaban ni en el momento ni el lugar indicado.

-¿Te sientes bien, Draco?- preguntó Luna, acercándose  
-Sí. Solo que te habías demorado mucho, y quería mostrarte algo. –y le dio las cartas  
-Son para mamá- dijo sorprendida  
-No las quise abrir, quería hacerlo contigo.

Luna abrió la primera. Y comenzó a leer

_Querida Ángeles:_

_Amiga mía, ¿cómo has estado? Me he enterado que hace poco has dado a luz. No lo puedo creer. Has cumplido tu meta, el de ser madre. Te mando todos los éxitos del mundo en esta nueva faceta. Dicen que le has puesto Luna, es un nombre encantador. Todavía recuerdo que te encantaba mirar la luna y decías que ese sería el nombre de tu hija. No sabes cuánta es mi felicidad. Aunque cabe decir que no estoy de acuerdo con el padre de ella. Xenophilius Lovegood es un pobre imbécil que no te hará feliz. Sé que no te gusta que diga eso, pero es la verdad. Ese hombre no tiene ni la menor idea de lo que es mantener una familia. Es un pobre diablo, que no merece tu amor. Pero tú decidiste continuar con esa relación. Te dije quién era, y que no te convenía. Pero, cambiemos de tema. Ese hombre no merece mi tinta. _

_¿Cuándo regresarás a Inglaterra? Ya quiero verte y ver a tu hija. Quiero conocerlas y quiero que conozcas a Draco. Es un hermoso niño y me gustaría que lo veas. Cuando lo hagas, pensarás en mí. Todos dicen que es mi viva imagen, pero realmente no quiero que cargue con todo este peso. Recuerda que el clima aquí es un poco frío, y no como en París. Por lo que si vienes, ven mucho más abrigada. _

_Ángeles, sé que no te gusta todo esto pero quiero hablar contigo sobre un tema importante. Tú me dijiste que ya habías salido de "Fénix" pero me he enterado, de muy buena fuente, de que sigues trabajando para ellos. Ahora que eres madre, ¿no te interesa la vida de tu hija? No entiendes que corres muchísimo peligro. Y ahora que tienes una pequeña, el riesgo es mayor. ¡SE PUEDEN VENGAR CON ELLA! Piensa bien las cosas, Ángeles. No seas tonta. Por favor, hazme caso. _

_Te esperaré siempre, no me olvides que yo jamás lo haré. _

_Te quiero mucho,_

_Lucius Malfoy_

Luna miró atónita a Draco, y él le devolvió la mirada. Miró la siguiente carta y ésta era enviada por Ángeles a Lucius

_Mi querido Lucius:_

_Gracias por acordarte de ésta amiga tuya que jamás te olvidará. Mi ingratitud ha hecho de que nuestra amistad se haya desgatado, pero juro que cuando regrese, te compensaré. Sí, mi hija se llama Luna y es una pequeña muy especial. Me sorprendió verla, puesto que pensé que se parecería a su papá. Pero por cosas del destino, ella se parece mucho a mí. Nació el 14 de noviembre, un día que será inolvidable. _

_Sé que te molesta Xenophilius, pero es un gran hombre. Y realmente me quiere, aunque no lo creas. Me tiene como una reina, y se preocupa tanto por la niña, como por mí. Tu odio desmedido, hace que pienses eso. No me gusta que guardes algún tipo de rencor, eso te hace un hombre sin corazón._

_Regresaré a Inglaterra dentro de 2 semanas. Espero que a tu esposa no le moleste mi presencia. Y me encantaría conocer a Draco. Debe ser un niño encantador, y si es como dices, debe ser un hermoso niño igual que lo fue su padre. _

_En el caso de "Fénix", no tiene nada de malo trabajar para ellos. Hemos estado tras Tom Riddle durante años y me parece correcto hacer las cosas bien. Espero que tú te hayas alejado de ese hombre, que no te da buenas cosas. Es muy malo y te puede hacer mucho daño, Lucius. Y lo peor es que también expones a tu familia. _

_¿Sabes? Hace poco estuve en Montpellier, no ha cambiado nada. Sigue con los parques, con las casas, todo tal cual lo dejamos. He ido a mi casa, mi padre me ha aceptado con todo ese amor que siempre me ha dado. Tu casa también está intacta y sería bueno que un día vayamos juntos a visitarla. La he visto de lejos, y todavía está el columpio donde jugábamos, los recuerdos invadieron mi mente. Aunque no lo creas, tu casa todavía huele a flores. La tienen bien cuidada._

_Lucius, para terminar con esa misiva, te quería decir que jamás olvides el cariño que te tengo y menos que lo cuestiones. Confía en "Fénix". Dumbledore jamás te daría la espalda. _

_Te quiero muchísimo amigo,_

_Ángeles Lovegood_

Draco miró a Luna y la abrazó. Sabía que esas cartas habían dado en una parte profunda de su corazón. La sentía vulnerable y débil, y quería protegerla. Al contacto, Luna le devolvió el gesto y comenzó a llorar.

-Luna, todo va a estar bien.  
-Si mi mamá estuviera viva, sería una gran vergüenza para ella. No imagino lo que hubiera pensado de todo esto. No puedo creer que mi madre haya estado en "Fénix". Ahora muchas cosas tienen sentido. Cuando Dumbledore llegó, me preguntó sobre mi familia. Y el documento de identidad que me dio Kingsley era de mi mamá. Todo esto es parte de un juego macabro. ¿Mi padre sabía de esto?  
-Pero, ¿no te acuerdas de lo que te dijo Potter?- dijo apartándola un poco y limpiándole las lágrimas  
-Cómo olvidarlo…

_Flashback_

_Harry había dicho una verdad bien guardada por la madre de Luna y que había dejado impactados a los presentes. Ángeles Voltaire, era agente de "Fénix"._

_-¿Por qué dices eso, Harry?- preguntó Luna  
-Aquel día que fui a buscar a Dumbledore al hospital, él me contó todo sobre ti y tu mamá. Me dijo que ella había sido agente de "Fénix" por mucho tiempo.  
-¿No se supone que la empresa vende maquinaria a casi todo Europa y Asia?  
-Sí Luna, pero también somos agentes de seguridad e inteligencia. Digamos que eso de las maquinarias es una pantalla. Nosotros estamos involucrados con los servicios secretos, la policía, agentes de seguridad, etc. Y tu madre perteneció a ellos. Ella era una colaboradora y agente muy eficiente.  
-Me estás queriendo decir, ¿qué mi mamá era una agente de la policía de inteligencia de Londres?  
-Exactamente. Ella era una buena fachada para todo. Estaba en la alta sociedad tanto de Francia, como de aquí. Tus abuelos maternos fueron exportadores de petróleo y de productos químicos. Por lo que tu madre heredó todo esa fortuna y decidió manejarla. Ella llegó a "Fénix" después que Tom Riddle le dijera que sería bueno fusionar sus empresas, así podrían tener el monopolio de la tecnología y de los principales productos químicos que ella ofrecía. Pero ella fue inteligente, y decidió no hacer negocios con él. Así que vino a Inglaterra a buscar a Dumbledore, quien antes le había ofrecido trabajar para él.  
-¿Mi madre tenía unas empresas de petróleo y de productos químicos?  
-¿Jamás escuchaste de ello?- dijo Harry sorprendido  
-Pensé que el único patrimonio que teníamos era la revista y las inversiones que mi padre había hecho en periódicos y en magazines. También supe que se había metido en la televisión, por lo que pensé que de ahí sacábamos tanto dinero.  
-Pues no. Tus abuelos habían invertido en petróleo. Ellos hicieron excavaciones aquí, y encontraron esa mina de oro. Vendieron nuestros minerales a otros países. Por eso pensamos que Riddle los quería con ellos.  
-¿Y cómo la familia de Draco está involucrada en esto?  
-Al igual que tu familia, los Malfoy también son exportadores de productos químicos y agrícolas. Y Riddle también fue a proponerles una unión. Pero Lucius no pensó igual que Ángeles, y decidió cooperar con él. Por lo que durante 10 años, Malfoy y Riddle tuvieron muchos negocios. Pero Lucius decidió alejarse de él y eso fue tomado como traición.  
-Esto es muy extraño, Harry. Mi mamá teniendo toda la plata que tenía, ¿por qué no la hizo producir?  
-Tu madre era muy humilde y ella sabía que no se encargaría de eso sola. Por lo que decidió pasarle todo a Xenophilius. Él también tenía bastante dinero, su familia era dueña de las principales revistas de Irlanda del Norte. Así que hubo una fusión. El padre de tu madre, quería que ella se casara con Lucius, pero Xeno tampoco fue una mala elección.  
-Entonces, mi madre trabajó en Fénix porque no se llevó muy bien con Riddle.  
-Más que todo lo hizo porque ella quería terminar con la maldad del hombre. Él es malo. Y ella lo supo desde que lo vio. Tu madre siempre tuvo un sexto sentido. Sabía quién era malo y quién no. Dumbledore y ella siempre se llevaron bien, así que tu madre respondió a su petición casi de inmediato. Y nada cambió cuando naciste. Al contrario, Dumbledore me comentó que cuando la vio reincorporarse al grupo, la veía con muchas más ganas de luchar. Y eso era muy envidiado por los demás.  
-Wuau- intervino Ron- tu mamá era genial  
-Según cuentan en la empresa, ella era una de las mejores. Tenía la cabeza fría. Pero también averigüé que ella estaba tras algo antes que la mataran. Ella sabía de algo, de lo cual jamás dejó pruebas. O si las dejó, no sabemos dónde están. Pero era algo turbio, muy turbio.  
-¿No saben más?-inquirió Luna con lágrimas en los ojos  
-Solo que ella era una de las preferidas de Dumbledore. Siempre tuvo un buen recuerdo de ella, y se dice que cuando murió… fue como una estocada en el alma.  
-¿Mi padre se enteró de esto?- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, la rubia  
-Jamás._

_Fin del flashback_

Luna no quería aceptar la realidad de su madre. Sabía que ella había sido una gran mujer, pero no entendió porque no confío en Xeno. El cansancio se apoderó de los rubios, por lo que dejaron las cartas y se prepararon para dormir. Como dormirían en la misma cama, la incomodidad apareció entre ellos.

-Draco, si quieres duermo en el suelo- dijo Luna mirándolo  
-No es necesario- dijo sonriendo- no te voy a violar. Podemos compartir la misma cama.  
-Pero….yo creo que es incómodo…  
-¿A qué le tienes miedo?- dijo el rubio, acercándose seductoramente a la rubia por la espalda  
-A nada- respondió nerviosa- Solo que no podemos..  
-¿No podemos qué?- dijo hablándole al oído- No nos hagamos los tontos, Luna. Yo te gusto.  
-¿Por qué piensas eso?-dijo volteándose y quedando cara a cara con Draco, a pocos centímetros de su boca-¿Qué te hace pensar?-dijo mirándolo a los ojos  
-Tu nerviosismo. Tus miradas, tu cuerpo. Todo me hace pensar en que sientes algo por mí. Y no lo puedes negar- dijo acercándose más.  
-¿Y tú no sientes algo por mí?-dijo sonriendo la rubia- Tu apoyo, tus miradas, tu cercanía.- se acercó más-pero sabes algo…-juntó sus labios y se separó rápidamente- eres muy engreído.

Draco se quedó atónito y sonrío. Se había dado cuenta que ella también sabía jugar. Así que se echaron los dos en la cama y apagaron las luces. Tuvieron un profundo sueño, y pareció que las horas habían pasado rápidamente. Ya había amanecido.

La luz entró por la ventana y dio directamente a los ojos de Luna. Por lo que se despertó, y sintió los brazos de un hombre en su cuerpo. Éstos estaban alrededor de su cintura y ella se sentía apretujada al cuerpo de Draco. Suavemente, ella sacó los brazos de su cuerpo y trató de levantarse, pues pensaba que el rubio seguía durmiendo. Pero estaba equivocada. Cuando intentó zafarse, él la retuvo, haciéndola voltear para mirarlo. Ella con los ojos abiertos, le devolvió la mirada y él en respuesta le sonrió.

-Así que te querías despertar, ¿ y no me ibas a dar un beso de buenos días?-preguntó Draco  
-Solo quería ir al baño a tomar una ducha- respondió sonriéndole  
-Pero yo quiero mi beso de buenos días- dijo haciendo un puchero  
-Draco…no seas engreído.-dijo sonando como mamá  
-Mi beso- acentuó el puchero  
-Está bien- le dio un beso en la mejilla- ¿contento?  
-Te quiero, Luna- le dio un beso en la frente y volvió a dormir

Se paró y fue directamente al baño. Se vio al espejo, y se dio cuenta del rubor que acompañaba sus mejillas. Sintió un calor dentro suyo, por lo que decidió tomar el baño rápidamente. Mientras caía el agua, pensó mucho en su futuro. Mañana cumpliría 24 años y sería un cumpleaños diferente. Terminó de ducharse, tomó la toalla y cuando abrió las cortinas, se encontró con Draco desnudo frente a ella

-¡¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?!-gritó la rubia  
-Perdón, me había olvidado que estabas aquí.- dijo quitándose los auriculares- No escuché el sonido de la ducha.  
-Bueno, tápate- dijo Luna tapándose los ojos  
-Por Dios, Luna. ¿No has visto alguna vez un hombre desnudo?- dijo Draco con las manos en la cadera  
-No.  
-¿Eres virgen?- preguntó sorprendido el rubio  
-¿Tiene algo de malo?- dijo sin sacar las manos de su cara- Espero tener eso con alguien como mi esposo. No le puedes dar algo tan importante, a alguien al que no le tienes confianza.  
-Tienes razón. Espero que tu esposo valore eso.- dijo sonriente.-Puedes abrir los ojos, ya me tapé con la toalla

Ella confiada sacó sus manos y vio a Draco sonriendo. Había caído en su trampa, pues él no se había puesto la toalla. Se sonrojo y salió corriendo del baño. Pasaron cerca de 10 minutos, y Draco salió del baño. Luna ya se había cambiado y hablaba por teléfono.

-Está bien Harry- decía ella- Gracias por todo.-y colgó  
-¿Qué quería Potter?- dijo fastidiado Draco  
-Quería saber cómo estábamos. Me dijo que ayer dejó a Ginny y a Ron en casa. Que todo está bien y que han creado una historia acerca de nosotros. Dicen que yo te seduje, y como no me hiciste caso, te rapté. Así explican porque no he llamado para pedir rescate.  
-Bueno, en eso tiene algo de razón. Tú me seduces para que me quede contigo..-dijo sonriendo maliciosamente  
-No te juegues con eso, Draco.- dijo Luna seria- Odio que todo el mundo piense cosas que no son.  
-Y eso qué importa. Cuando encuentren al verdadero culpable, tú estarás a salvo. Y juro que limpiaré tu nombre.  
-Gracias- sonrió ella  
-Es una forma de agradecerte por salvarme la vida- dijo acercándose a ella- Es lo mínimo. Me encargaré de decirle a mi padre que te consiga un buen trabajo en una de las mejores clínicas de Inglaterra  
-No es necesario. Cuando termine todo regresaré a Francia. Siempre me ha gustado vivir allá. Es un lugar pacífico y es donde nací.  
-¿Dejarías todo por irte allá?- preguntó sorprendido  
-No estoy dejando nada. No tengo nada aquí.  
-Podrías hablar con tu padre, para arreglar las cosas. ¿Te vas sin darte una oportunidad con tu familia? No seas tonta…-insistió Draco  
-Prefiero estar sola. Y no pienso cambiar de opinión. Regresaré a Francia cuando todo esto termine. Comenzaré desde cero y espero tener una buena vida. Un esposo, hijos. Una casa, un trabajo, una familia. Cuando lo logre, créeme que seré la mujer más feliz del mundo.  
-Jamás dejarás de ser Luna Lovegood. No puedes cambiar tu pasado  
-No lo intento. Lo único que hago es ya no vivir con el peso de ser hija de alguien como mi padre.  
-Tus hijos alguna vez te preguntarán quién eres y de dónde vienes.  
-Les diré la verdad, Draco. Pero a su debido momento.  
-No podrás vivir mintiéndole a tu esposo, Luna  
-¿Podemos cambiar de tema? Esto me duele mucho, y me hace sentir mal.  
-Perdóname- dijo abrazándola- Yo no quise hacerlo. Solo que me preocupo por ti.  
-Gracias- dijo poniendo su cabeza en su regazo- A pesar de todo no eres tan malo

Se separaron y como no tenían nada que hacer, decidieron pasear por el pueblo. No habían tenido la oportunidad de ver qué había allá, así que creyeron que era el momento perfecto para esto. Tomados de la mano, caminaron por las pequeñas calles de "Delfine". Como pueblo pequeño, todos se conocían y todos sabían lo que pasaba en casa del otro. Por lo que la visita de los dos rubios, llamó mucho la atención. Las personas los miraban con dudas y cierta curiosidad, pero ninguno se le acercó. Vieron una florería, un restaurante, una farmacia, un colegio, un pequeño puesto de salud, una tienda de abarrotes, y muchas casas. Mientras caminaban por un angosto pasaje, una señora se asomó por su ventana y les dijo

-¿Cómo están, muchachos?  
-Bien señora- sonrió Luna  
-Falta poco para tu cumpleaños- dijo sonriéndole- ¿Es mañana, no?  
-¿Usted cómo lo sabe?- dijo Draco  
-Pues yo lo sé todo. Además, como no saberlo si soy una bruja. ¿No ven el letrero?- dijo señalándolo.

"**Rafaella Giles: la mejor bruja de todos los tiempos"  
**puedo saber tu futuro, tu pasado, hago amarres, todo lo que necesites en un solo lugar.  
Todos son bienvenidos.

-Pasen- dijo la mujer-¿No quieren saber sobre su futuro?  
-No gracias- dijo Draco jalándole el brazo a la rubia  
-No sean tontos. No les haré daño, escúchenme.  
-Está bien- dijo Luna

Entraron a la estancia, la cual parecía una guarida. Tenía estantes llenos de pequeños frascos, un olor a incienso, velas, santos y cosas que ninguno de los rubios supo identificar. Se sentaron, y vieron bajar a la señora dueña de la casa. Ella traía una sonrisa y comenzó a hablar.

-Hacen bonita pareja.  
-Gracias- sonrió Luna, por educación  
-Pero no están juntos. ¿Triste, verdad?  
-¿Por qué triste?- preguntó Draco  
-Porque aunque no lo quieran aceptar, existe una gran unión. Y no solo por ustedes, sino por su pasado.  
-Bueno, creo que tiene razón- dijo Luna, mirando al rubio  
-¿Quieren que les lea la mano, o les lea las cartas?  
-¿Cuál es el más certero?- preguntó Draco  
-Las dos son acertadas, solo que necesitas interpretar bien lo que nos quieren decir. Comenzaré contigo.

Tomó la mano de Malfoy y comenzó a pasar sus dedos por la palma de su mano.

-Según la línea de la vida, tendrás una larga- dijo sonriendo-Aunque un poco accidentada, pero saldrás adelante. La línea del dinero, sigue intacta. No tiene ni altos ni bajos. Por lo que mantendrás tu dinero y tu estatus. La línea del amor, solo muestra una persona. Es seguida, por lo que ese amor ha sido de muchos años atrás y dará frutos. ¿Quieres que te lea las cartas?

La mujer sacó un manojo de cartas, y comenzó a leerlas mientras las tiraba

-Bueno, como dije con anterioridad, tienes todo a tu favor. Esto solo es un desliz, que tendrá una rápida solución. El hombre que te persigue, es malo y está buscando venganza. Se cree inteligente, pero lo que no sabe es que está dejando cabos sueltos. Y cuando se dé cuenta de todo, será muy tarde. Dentro de poco, harás un viaje corto al país de tus antepasados. Pero ten cuidado, que la muerte te ronda. El dinero no es problema, pues éste se multiplica todos los días. Las inversiones que hace tu padre son exactas y prósperas. Pero sigo diciendo, la muerte te ronda.  
-¿No dijiste que viviría mucho?  
-Sí, y es verdad. Pero no lo digo por ti, alguien muy cercano a ti morirá. No lo puedo ver claramente, pero sé que éste hombre, lo matará. Así que ten mucho cuidado.  
-¿No puedes ver quién es?  
-No.  
-¿Y en el amor?  
-Bueno, veo un matrimonio.  
-Seguro es de Astoria y mío.  
-Tal vez, pero es un matrimonio feliz. Y veo que lograste algo que alguien quiso hacer hace mucho tiempo atrás, pero por cosas de la vida, no se logró. Veo felicidad y tristeza. No es muy claro, pero sí sé que esto te cambiará la vida.  
-¿Cómo es la mujer?  
-No la puedo ver con claridad, pero esconde tristeza. Tendrán 3 hijos.

Draco miró a Luna, y ella le sonrió en respuesta. La bruja, volvió a hablar

-Señorita, le toca a usted.  
-No es necesario, señora. Creo que cada uno elabora su destino.  
-Tienes razón, pero no me digas que no tienes curiosidad por saber. Te puedo leer las cartas, para que si quiera te des una idea  
-Bueno…

La mujer comenzó a lanzar las cartas a la mesa, y abrió los ojos sorprendida

-Tu madre fue asesinada. Tu padre engaña a tu madre.  
-¿Qué dice señora?  
-Estás acusada de muchas cosas, y tendrás problemas legales. Saldrás de eso, pero quedará en tu mente siempre. Veo muerte. –y de pronto se quedó callada  
-¿Señora?  
-Sus vidas, no están solamente entrelazadas por la amistad que tenía tu madre con el padre de él. Aquí hay amor, solo que todo es muy confuso. Tu padre, hija mía, tiene mucho dinero. Pero no es bien habido. Él se metió en algo, que pudo salir después de mucho. Está cayendo en un hoyo sin salida, y te está arrastrando. Tu padre no estuvo completamente enamorado de tu madre, lo hizo porque otra persona lo rechazó. Pero después de muchos años, él se obsesionó con tu mamá. Todo esto es muy raro, y así no puedo leer las cartas.  
-Entonces, ¿no sabe lo que me pasará en un futuro?  
-Solo te puedo decir, que no confíes en nadie. Todos te buscan, nadie te encuentra. Harás un viaje, regresarás a tus orígenes. Ahí encontrarás respuestas, casi todas para todo lo que está pasando. Pero cuídate mucho, y cuídalo a él- dijo mirando a Draco.  
-¿Voy a morir dentro de poco?  
-No. Tendrás una larga vida, y mucho dinero. Pero todo depende de ti, y de en quien confíes.  
-¿En quién no debo confiar?  
-En tu padre.

Salieron del lugar, y no se habían dado cuenta de la hora. Ya eran las 3 de la tarde, y el día había pasado rápido. Ni Draco ni Luna se hablaban y se sentían mal. La bruja, después de haber leído las cartas, no dijo más y les dijo que vinieran otro día. Ellos acataron y ahora se encontraban buscando un lugar donde comer. Fueron al único restaurante del pueblo, donde un señor los atendió con amabilidad. Pidieron algo ligero y cuando le trajeron el pedido, y que se quedaron solos, Draco habló.

-No te sientas mal. Sabemos que las brujas no existen y que tal vez te esté mintiendo. Solo lo hacen para ganar dinero. Así que no te aflijas.  
-No es eso, solo que dijo cosas que me hicieron pensar. Mi padre pudo haber engañado a mi madre y nadie lo sabía. Nunca fue el padre ejemplar…  
-No lo fue, lo sé. Pero date una oportunidad…todo va a mejorar  
-Claro, como tú tienes la perfección de vida. ¿No te has puesto a pensar lo que pasará si nos encuentran antes de que acabemos con Tom?  
-¿Piensas acabar con él?  
-Ayudaré a Harry en todo lo que necesite. Necesito respuestas, Draco. No creas que es fácil todo esto para mí. He vivido engañada por mucho tiempo, fui tan estúpida en creer todo lo que me decían…  
-No eres estúpida, eres muy confiada. Y ya te dije que te solucionaré todos los problemas  
-No sabemos si todo saldrá como pensamos, Malfoy. Las leyes en nuestro país son severas, y puedo obtener la pena de muerte. Y yo no quiero morir, y lo digo en serio. Quiero vivir, tengo sueños que realizar.  
-Confía en mí.-dijo tocándole la mano- Yo te ayudaré en todo lo que esté a mi alcance.

En ese momento escucharon el fuerte sonido de una puerta abriéndose. Todos los comensales miraron hacia el lugar y vieron un hombre encapuchado, con un pasamontañas y con una pistola en la mano. Venía con dos hombres atrás, quienes también tenían armas y apuntaban a todos. Hicieron un reconocimiento del lugar, y fueron directamente hacia Draco y Luna. El rubio se paró y Luna también lo hizo. Malfoy se puso delante de Lovegood, y el hombre disparó a quemarropa.

Se escucharon disparos y gritos desesperados. Los 3 hombres salieron despavoridos del lugar, nadie los agarró.

Había muchas personas heridas, puesto que algunos quisieron defenderse y trataron de atacar a los delincuentes, haciendo que ellos los ataquen. No había heridos de gravedad, solo una persona.

Draco gritaba de dolor, de rabia, de pena. Y no era para menos. Luna yacía tirada, con 3 balazos en el pecho. Y nadie podía hacer nada, ella estaba muriendo.


	7. No es un adiós, sino un hasta luego

¡Gracias por leer!  
Hermosa semana para todos, éxitos  
Disfruten de la lectura  
_

Había anochecido en Inglaterra, y el pueblo "Del_f_ine" estaba consternado. Nunca, en toda la historia de su comunidad, habían matado o atacado a alguien. Siempre fueron elogiados por su capacidad de sobrevivir en armonía, y de ayudarse mutuamente. Pero desde la llegada de los rubios, todo esto había cambiado. Habían pasado 4 horas del ataque, y el hospital estaba abarrotado y sin suficientes médicos para atender la desgracia. El total de víctimas eran 6 heridos, y 1 de gravedad. Los médicos no se daban abasto, por lo que les era imposible poder curar a Luna. Draco daba vueltas y vueltas, estaba nervioso y molesto. Sentía que el corazón se le partía. La rubia todavía estaba en quirófano y nadie salía a darle una explicación. Ya eran las 7:00 pm, y solo Harry había llegado para poder ayudar. Ellos estaban sentados en la sala de espera, cuando llegaron Hermione y Ginny.

-¡DIME QUE NO ES CIERTO!- gritó con lágrimas en los ojos la pelirroja  
-Ginny, cálmate- dijo Harry, tratando de tranquilizarla  
-Todo esto se hubiera evitado si Luna se hubiera venido con nosotros- dijo Ginny- Todo es culpa del maldito Malfoy  
-Ginny, cálmate- le dijo Hermione- Nadie tiene la culpa de nada. Fueron atacados.  
-Ginny, Hermione tiene razón. Ellos fueron atacados y de eso Malfoy no tiene la culpa-dijo Harry  
-¿Y ustedes lo defienden?- dijo molesta-¡Claro! Como ustedes se conocen desde antes, se guardan las espaldas. Como ustedes no son amigos de Luna, esto no les afecta. Pero a mi familia y a mí si nos importa lo que a ella le pase. Porque ella es como mi familia, es como mi hermana.  
-No digas eso, Ginevra- dijo Malfoy entre dientes- claro que me importa lo que le pasa a Luna. Y tienes toda la razón, yo tengo la culpa de todo lo que está pasando. Porque ella está envuelta en algo que yo debí solucionar. Pero no podemos retroceder el tiempo, ahora tenemos que enfrentar..  
-¿Tenemos?-gritó Ginny- A partir de ahora, nosotros nos ocuparemos de ella. No los quiero a ninguno de ustedes cerca de Luna. Bastante daño han hecho, como para que sigan en contacto. Y si los veo rondándola, se la verán conmigo. –dijo soltándose del agarre de Hermione, y sentándose al costado de Malfoy- Si me permiten, se pueden largar por donde vinieron. Yo me quedo. En unos momentos vendrá Ronald para cuidarla.  
-Ginny, nosotros…-intervino Hermione  
-¡LOS QUIERO FUERA!-gritó la pelirroja

Los 3 la miraron asombrados, y decidieron hacerle caso. Ella lloraba desconsolada, y temblaba. Ellos estaban resignados y entendían la posición de la chica. Así que voltearon y cuando iban a salir, se encontraron con un enfurecido Ronald Weasley. Él caminaba rápido y con decisión. Tenía un punto fijo, y no miraba a nadie más. Apretaba los puños y estaba completamente rojo de furia. Los ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas. Él no escuchó que su hermana lo llamó. No escuchó los pasos de ella tras él. Los 4 lo miraron sorprendidos y le dieron pase. Él no paró, hasta pasar al área del quirófano, donde uno de los médicos le impidió el pase

-Señor, usted no puede pasar- dijo el galeno, pero Ron no respondía- ¿No me escucha, señor?  
-Mi mejor amiga se está muriendo. ¿Cree que me interesan los protocolos médicos?- dijo entre dientes  
-Tiene que calmarse, no gana nada poniéndose así. Si usted entra puede cometer una negligencia médica.  
-¿Y?- dijo enojado- Solo quiero verla  
-La puede matar. Y créame que será su culpa. En su conciencia quedará el hecho de que usted no la ayudó, al contrario, se quedará con la pena de que mató a su mejor amiga.- le respondió tranquilo  
-Necesito verla- y se escuchó que su voz se rompía tras la insistencia.  
-Yo te haré pasar, cuando ella esté bien.- dijo tocándole el hombro.  
-¿Qué sabe de ella?- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos  
-Hasta ahora hemos podido sacarle las 3 balas, y eso está bien. Pero no sabemos si soportará todo. Lo bueno es que las balas no han llegado al corazón. Además, aquí no tenemos los implementos necesarios para todo lo que ella requiere.  
-¿Qué necesita?- dijo Ginny, quien estaba con Malfoy, Harry y Hermione tras Ron  
-Bueno, se necesitan cosas que en la capital hay. No tenemos tecnología de punta, por lo que la recuperación será más larga si continúa en éstas condiciones. Un momento- y el señor se fue- la enfermera le dará más información.- dijo señalando a una de las chicas que salía del quirófano  
-¿Necesitan dinero?- preguntó Ron  
-Claro que sí. Es lo primordial. Pero no sabemos si ustedes lo podrán pagar.- dijo despectivamente la enfermera - Se nota que no tienen plata, así que ni crean que su amiga se salvará.  
-¡¿QUIÉN TE CREES?!-gritó Ginny, y Hermione la agarró porque iba a golpear a la chica  
-¿Cuánta plata necesita?- dijo Ron  
-Como le digo, es mucho dinero. Y no creo que ustedes lo puedan costear- dijo con una sonrisa diabólica  
-He preguntado cuánto es- dijo Ron- No si la puedo pagar o no.  
-Serían cerca de 5000 libras por los gastos de la operación y lo tienen que pagar ahora. No hay más tiempo. Y eso que es un costo menor a lo que debería ser.- y ella se fue

Los 5 chicos se miraron y se fueron a la cafetería. Sentados, pidieron café y no se hablaban. Ginny sacó su billetera y comenzó a contar el dinero.

-Tengo 900 libras- dijo mirando su billetera  
-Yo tengo 800 libras- dijo Hermione  
-Yo también- dijeron Harry y Draco  
-Bueno, hasta ahora tenemos 3300-dijo Hermione- ¿cuánto tienes, Ronald?  
-Tengo a la mano, 300.  
-No nos alcanza- dijo Ginny-¿Ahora qué hacemos?  
-Denme el dinero, yo lo arreglo.- dijo Ron

Todos hicieron lo que pidió y lo siguieron a tesorería. Nadie sabía lo que le cruzaba en la mente al pelirrojo, y tenían esa duda. Lo veían decidido. Llegaron y él tomó la palabra.

-Buenas noches, soy pariente de la señorita Luna Lovegood. Me dijeron que tenía que pagar un monto.  
-Exacto. Si no me equivoco- dijo el tesorero mirando la computadora- ustedes deben pagar 5000 libras. ¿Tienen el dinero?  
-Tenemos 3600.  
-Necesitan pagar todo. No se admite en partes, señor.  
-Pero no tenemos más dinero- dijo Harry- ¿no hay otra forma de ayuda?  
-No hay señor. Esas son las políticas del nosocomio.  
-¿Se puede empeñar algo?- dijo Ron  
-Sí, aquí mismo usted puede dejar lo que sea. Y cuando tenga el dinero, le devolvemos el objeto  
-Perfecto- dijo quitándose el reloj- esto quiero empeñar  
-¡RON, NO!- gritó Ginny- eso te lo regaló papá  
-No tenemos otra opción, Gin- dijo el pelirrojo- voy a empeñarlo. ¿Con esto queda saldada la cuenta?  
-Es oro genuino- dijo mirando el reloj- esto vale 3000 libras. Tome- dijo devolviéndole parte del dinero.-Con esto y 2000 ya está la cuenta saldada.  
-Gracias- dijeron y fueron a la sala de espera

Ron se sentó, y miraba su mano con nostalgia. El reloj de oro había sido regalado por su padre cuando entró a la policía. Ellos habían hecho un gran esfuerzo por comprárselo, y para Ron era el regalo más importante que había recibido en toda su vida. Ginny, quien estaba sentado frente a él, se acercó y se puso en cuclillas para mirarlo

-Eres el hermano más valioso que tengo. Sé lo mucho que te importaba ese reloj. Era el favorito y siempre lo usabas porque sentías que te protegía. Es un gran detalle lo que estás haciendo.  
-Lo sé Gin. Solo quiero a Luna bien. Ella hizo mucho por nosotros, y es lo mínimo que yo puedo hacer por ella- dijo susurrando  
-Hermano, todo saldrá bien. Ella se recuperará y volverá a ser la Luna de antes. Ella regresará con nosotros a casa- dijo con lágrimas y esbozando una sonrisa  
-No creo que lo haga.- dijo firmemente- Cuando Lun se traza algo, no lo deja hasta que esté bien hecho. Nunca ha dejado a alguien en problemas, solo. No creo que deje a Malfoy a la deriva- dijo mirando al rubio  
-Ella debe de entender…-intervino Ginny  
-No va a entender. La conozco y sé que no entenderá ni de razones ni de motivos. Y yo la apoyaré  
-¡¿ESTÁS LOCO?!-gritó ella, parándose de porrazo- ¿vas a dejar que Luna se quede con ellos?- dijo señalando a Draco, Harry y Hermione- ¿La quieres muerta?  
-Ginevra, ellos no tienen la culpa- dijo seriamente- y no los insultes. Ni tampoco insultes la inteligencia de Luna. Esto fue un ataque. No fue algo planeado por ellos. Además, la que decide es Luna, no tú ni yo.  
-Pero…pero Ron..  
-Nada de pero, Ginevra. Cuando ella reaccione, tomará decisión.

Ginevra se sentó de mala gana al costado de su hermano. Miraba a otro lado para evitar la mirada de los demás. Si en algo tenía razón Ron, es que Luna jamás dejaba a alguien en problemas. Y en ese incómodo silencio que había generado la discusión entre hermanos, se quedaron cerca de 2 horas. Sin querer, ya eran las 10 y media de la noche, cuando el doctor salió.

-¿Los familiares de la señorita Lovegood?  
-Somos nosotros- dijo Ronald  
-Buenas noches. Quería informarle que la operación fue un éxito. Ahorita la señorita se encuentra sedada. Lamentablemente aquí no contamos con el equipamiento necesario para estos casos. Pero hemos logrado salvarle la vida. Tengo entendido que ya pagaron los gastos, pero creo que aquí no se podrá hacer otra intervención. No estamos capacitados para esto, porque no tenemos los implementos.  
-¿Dónde encontramos un buen lugar para que la traten?- preguntó Draco  
-En la capital. Hay otros lugares, pero le recomendaría Londres. Ahí está lo mejor de lo mejor- dijo el galeno  
-¿Otro lugar no hay?  
-Bueno, tendrían que salir fuera del país. Y les recomiendo, Francia. Ahí hay buenos doctores. Tengo una amiga, con la que estudié una especialización hace poco. Se llama Camille Masson. Luna tiene comprometidos el hígado, parte del estómago, y el páncreas. Ella sabrá que hacer, es una de las mejores.  
-¿Podrá viajar?  
-Si se le lleva con los implementos necesarios, lo hará. El hospital se llama "St. Patriau". Lo que les recomendaría es que se la lleven lo más pronto posible. Ella no puede esperar más.  
-¿Necesitamos algún tipo de avión en específico para llevarla?  
-Es necesario. Se la pueden llevar dentro de 2 días. La podremos estabilizar para que aguante el viaje. Pero es necesario un médico o una enferma con ella. Existen jets privados especiales para esto. Es un costo grande, pero es necesario. Yo preferiría que ella sea atendida aquí, pero si ustedes quieren…  
-No se preocupe, la llevaremos a Francia

El médico asintió y se retiró del lugar. Ginny miraba a Ron y éste le devolvía la mirada con cierto aire de resignación. Sabían que era imposible llevarse a Luna, porque no tenían el dinero suficiente como para pagar todo. Hermione miraba a Ron, y quería ayudarlo en algo. Quería darle su apoyo, pero sabía del orgullo de él. Harry miraba a Ginny y ésta lo ignoraba. Sabía el dolor, sabía lo que sentía. Draco, mientras tanto, pensaba en Luna y en todo lo que ella había hecho por él. Y una brillante idea se hizo presente

-Esperen- dijo Draco- tengo la solución a todo esto. Necesito un teléfono-y Harry le dio el suyo

El rubio marcó y puso en altavoz.

-Buenas noches- dijeron al otro lado del teléfono  
-¿Blaise?- dijo Draco  
-¿Draco?- preguntó-¡HERMANO! ¿Dónde te metiste?  
-Es una larga historia, pero ahorita necesito de tu ayuda.  
-Solo dime algo, ¿Estás bien? ¿Lovegood te secuestró?  
-Sí y no. Después te explico. Necesito que me prestes uno de tus aviones.  
-¿Te fugarás con Lovegood?  
-Algo así- dijo sonriendo- ¿me ayudarás o no?  
-Claro que sí. Pero, ¿cómo sé que no estás siendo coaccionado para todo esto? ¿Si te están amenazando?  
-Blaise, ¡POR FAVOR! No estoy siendo amenazado por nadie. Te lo juro por nuestra amistad.  
-Bueno, si te quieres ir con ella, para que te viole y te masacre…con gusto- dijo riendo-¿Cuál de ellos necesitas? Tengo uno que te podría servir. Tiene una cama para matrimonio…es como un avión parrander…  
-No Blaise- respondió serio- ella está enferma. Tiene que ser uno de esos en los que se pueden implementar herramientas médicas  
-Son aviones ambulancias-respondió- tengo 1 ahora. ¿Para cuándo lo necesitas?  
-Para dentro de 2 días. ¿Podrás?  
-Claro que sí, pero necesitas traer un médico. ¿Quieres que busque uno por ti?  
-Blaise, ¿tú no eres médico?  
-Lo soy, pero no lo ejerzo.  
-Mientras menos gente comprometida con esto, es mejor. No queremos alzar sospechas, hermano.  
-Está bien, pero solo puede ir Lovegood y tú. El avión es pequeño, y somos 4 con el piloto.  
-Está bien. Te debo la vida, Blaise  
-No te preocupes hermano, pero cuídate mucho. Te haces extrañar. Sé que todo se resolverá para ti. Y también para Lovegood. Adiós

Todos miraron a Draco, y Ron se le acercó y le extendió la mano

-Gracias- dijo serio  
-No te preocupes- le devolvió el gesto.  
-¿Por qué Draco tiene que ir con Luna?- dijo Ginny enojada- ¿No es suficiente, ya?  
-Yo conseguí el avión, es lo mínimo…  
-Pues nosotros también podríamos haberlo…  
-Pero no lo hicieron- dijo Draco- así que no molestes, Weasley  
-Pero, ¿cómo sé que Luna no será atacada de nuevo?  
-No lo hará. No pasará nada. Cuidaré a Luna con mi vida si es necesario  
-Pues no te creo…-dijo Ginny  
-No lo hagas, no me interesa-dijo Draco- mientras Luna esté bien, haré lo que sea. Así tenga que pasar sobre tu cadáver.  
-¡RON NO VAS A DECIR NADA!-gritó molesta la pelirroja  
-Ginevra, basta…-intervino Ron  
-Pueden ir a descansar- dijo Ginny- Ronald y yo nos quedaremos con ella.  
-Nosotros también- dijeron los demás  
-Como dije, no es necesario- dijo Ginny, todavía seria- nosotros nos podemos quedar  
-Yo no me iré de aquí- dijo Draco- yo necesito saber que ella está bien- dijo algo molesto  
-No es necesaria tu presencia…-intervino la pelirroja  
-¿Tú crees que podría estar durmiendo solo en la cama donde hace pocas horas la compartí con Luna?- dijo abruptamente-¡No puedo! Todo me recordará a ella, su ropa, su olor.  
-¡¿COMPARTISTE LA CAMA CON LUNA?!-gritó Ron, quien al darse cuenta de lo que hizo, bajó la voz-¡osaste tocarla!  
-¿Me crees imbécil o un violador?-dijo molesto Draco- Solo compartimos el lugar, no pasó nada.  
-¿Podemos hablar en privado?- dijo arrastrando las palabras, el pelirrojo  
-Vamos

Los dos salieron del hospital, y se fueron a un callejón oscuro que estaba atrás. Draco miró a Ron y éste comenzó a hablar

-Dime que no pasó nada con ella- dijo firmemente  
-No pasó nada, Weasley.- dijo en tono cansino- No le haría nada  
-¿La quieres?-preguntó sorprendiendo al rubio  
-¡¿Qué?!-dijo asustado- ¿Cómo puedes..  
-¿La quieres o no?-preguntó Ron de nuevo  
-Pero….  
-Quiero que me des la seguridad de que estará bien contigo. Quiero que me des la seguridad, para enfrentarme a Ginevra. Ella insistirá en que no la acompañes, pero sé que no lo hará nadie mejor que tú. Por lo que te vuelvo a preguntar… ¿la quieres?  
-Es muy rápido para decirte que la quiero, pero si hay algo que puedo asegurarte…es que la necesito en mi vida.  
-Perfecto- y se regresaron al hospital.

Sin querer ya eran las 12 de la noche del 14 de noviembre. Los 5 chicos continuaban en la sala de espera, y uno de los doctores se acercó a ellos.

-Pueden pasar a verla, pero 1 por 1. ¿Quién pasará primero?  
-Creo que el indicado es Ron- dijo Hermione, quien se sonrojó después de lo que dijo  
-Gracias Hermione, pero prefiero que sea Draco.  
-Anda, tú.- respondieron Harry y Ginny

Tras la insistencia, se paró y fue a ver a su mejor amiga. Le dieron la bata y todo lo necesario para entrar y la vio. Ella estaba con algunos tubos, dormida, con su pelo largo rubio desparramado por toda la cama. Parecía un ángel. El pelirrojo sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño cofre, y lo abrió.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Luna!- dijo llorando- Hoy quiero ser el primero en desearte toda la felicidad del mundo. Quiero que sepas, que eres la mejor amiga que he tenido en toda la existencia, y que saldrás de esta como siempre. Gracias por estos entrañables años contigo. Gracias por tu amistad y por enseñarme lo que es ser fuerte. Gracias por las alegrías, gracias por las sonrisas. Simplemente gracias por ser la mejor amiga de toda la vida. Estaremos juntos hasta el infinito. Como sé que te gustan los detalles, como regalos de cumpleaños.. te traje esto- dijo sacando lo que contenía el cofre. Era un collar con la inicial "L". Se lo puso en el cuello a la rubia-Compré uno para ti, otro para Gin y otro para mí. Siempre dijiste que conseguirías uno de estos para "sellar" nuestra amistad. No sé si te permitirán usarlo aquí. Pero si no lo hacen, siempre llévalo contigo. No será la gran cosa, pero sé que te recordará estos años juntos. Te quiero mucho mejor amiga, y sé que en Francia estarás mejor. Cuídate de Malfoy, porque si bien se está comportando como un caballero, no quiero que te haga daño. No sabemos qué pasará en un futuro.- le dio un beso en la frente y salió.

Antes de enfrentar a los otros visitantes, Ron se limpió las lágrimas y tomó un poco de aire. No quería representar una debilidad para su hermana. Él sabía que ella lo necesita y mucho. Salió y encontró a Hermione en la puerta. Sus miradas se conectaron y él trató de darle una sonrisa, la cual ella devolvió. Se siguieron mirando y ella lo abrazó.

-Todo va a estar bien, Ronald- dijo en su oído- Ella es fuerte  
-Lo sé, Hermione. Solo quiero que esté bien.

Y así, todos fueron pasando a ver a Luna. Al último se quedó Draco, quien quería pasar más tiempo con la rubia. Así que cuando Hermione salió, él entró. Cuando la vio postrada y toda entubada un sentimiento de culpa entró en su mente. Sentía que él debía estar en esa situación, sentía que él era el que tendría que estar muriendo y no ella. Porque la bala era para él, pero ella se interpuso. No sabe que fue lo que le pasó en ese momento a ella, para que lo empujara y recibiera las balas. Aunque una voz en su conciencia le decía que era porque, a pesar de todo, ella quería estar con su madre.

Draco se acercó a ella, y le dijo

-Luna Lovegood, la mujer más valiente que he conocido en toda mi vida. ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Sé que últimamente nos hemos compenetrado más, pero aunque tú lo niegues… eres mi necesidad. Te necesito como a nadie en el mundo, te quiero en mi vida. Tal vez pienses que esto es un error y que no debería pensar así, pero es la verdad. Yo tampoco lo creía, hasta que te vi tirada en el suelo llena de sangre. Sentí que perdía a alguien, como si la mitad de mi vida me hubiera sido arrancada. Sé que te sorprenderá, pero es la realidad de la situación. Viajaremos a Francia, como tú tanto querías. Sé que te recuperarás- y se limpió una lágrima- porque yo te necesito bien. Tus amigos te necesitan, tu padre te necesita. Yo te necesito, y mucho. ¿Recuerdas esa vez que te pusiste mal? Bueno, mientras te recuperabas, fui a pasear un rato al pueblo. Una señora vendía unos aros de matrimonio… así que compré unos. La tipa me estafó y no eran de oro, pero lo que vale es la intención. Con este anillo- dijo poniéndoselo en el dedo anular de la mano derecha- me comprometo a cuidarte, protegerte a partir de ahora y hasta que acabe todo esto. No sé si nos casaremos, si estaremos juntos, o si jamás nos volveremos a ver después de toda esta travesía. Pero sé que nos recordaremos con la nostalgia y con ese cariño que no quiero que se acabe. Te necesito en mi vida, siempre.-le dio un beso y se fue

A muchos kilómetros de ahí, se encontraba un hombre en el cuarto de su hija llorando. Sabía que él se merecía todo el dolor que estaba pasando. Si él hubiera puesto un poco de su parte y arreglado las cosas con su hija, tal vez todo sería diferente. El cuarto de su pequeña, todavía seguía como ella lo había dejado. Los peluches en los estantes, la cama, la ropa. Muchos recuerdos comenzaron a llenar la mente de Xenophilius, y él no podía soportarlo. Se sentía culpable y nadie le quitaría esa sensación. En ese momento, recibió una llamada al celular. Era Narcissa.

-Xeno, ¿cómo estás?  
-No puedo estar bien, Cissy. Mi pequeña cumple 24 años y no está conmigo. No sé si está bien, o está mal. No sé ni siquiera si está viva o no. La culpan de muchas cosas, y se han podido vengar de ella. Hice tanto mal, amor.  
-Amor, cálmate. Todo va a estar mejor, ella está bien. Confía en ella y en su capacidad.  
-Gracias por estar conmigo en esto, Cissy.  
-No te preocupes. Estoy para ti, cuando quieras.  
-¿Podrías venir hoy a mi casa? Tengo algo que darte.  
-Estaré ahí, no te preocupes.-colgó

Xenophilius siguió llorando por largas y largas horas. Sin querer, se había quedado dormido. No sabe cuánto tiempo pasó, pero el sonido de la puerta lo despertó. Por lo que fue abrir y se encontró con Narcissa sonriéndole.

-Pasa amor- le dio un beso en la boca  
-Gracias.

Tomaron asiento en la mesa del comedor y Narcissa estaba impaciente. Ella quería saber qué era lo que él le daría.

-Sé que la empresa Greengrass está en la bancarrota.- dijo Xeno  
-¿Tú la compraste, no?-dijo Cissy  
-Sí, la compré. Pero no me sirve administrar tanto. De por sí, tengo las empresa de mi esposa y mis empresas. Toma- dijo extendiéndole unos papeles- es tuya.  
-¿Qué cosa es mía?-preguntó asombrada  
-Las empresas Greengrass, son tuyas. Eso y las casas que se les adjunta, tienen varias propiedades. No las necesito.  
-Pero Xeno…  
-Cissy, amor. Todo esto será tuyo en algún momento, cuando decidas divorciarte de Lucius y casarte conmigo.  
-Yo no podría separarme…  
-Como sabía que me dirías esto, falsifiqué un contrato de compra-venta, para que así no se alzaran sospechas. Ahora todo eso es tuyo o de las empresas Malfoy, como quieras.  
-Yo no puedo recibir…  
-Lo harás, porque ya está a tu nombre.-sonrió- ¿No me regalarás una sonrisa por todo esto?  
-Te amo- y le dio un beso en la boca  
-Y bueno amor- dijo Xeno sonriéndole- ¿qué novedades?  
-Pues, Lucius ha cancelado el compromiso entre Astoria y Draco. Por todo lo que ha pasado, ha decidido que no se casen y creo que es mejor.  
-Bueno, tienes razón. ¿Y ahora con quién lo casará?  
-Primero queremos esperar que aparezca- sonrió Cissy- creo que Lucius entendió que no puede vender a su hijo al mejor postor.  
-Bueno, es un gran avance. Aunque me hubiera gustado ver la cara de tu marido cuando se enteró que las empresas eran mías.  
-Nos sorprendió mucho, déjame decirte. ¿Por qué no me contaste nada?  
-Porque te quería dar una sorpresa. Eso es todo.  
-Es el mejor regalo de todos- dijo sonriéndole- gracias por pensar en mí.  
-Eres mi primer pensamiento en la mañana, y el último en la noche- dijo Xenophilius,- te amo

Tom Riddle se encontraba en el cementerio. Buscaba a alguien y quería saber si la encontraría ahí. Paseo por muchas de las tumbas, pero no la encontraba. Hasta que, como si fuera por arte de magia, encontró el mausoleo. Este estaba abierto, y ahí estaba alguien conocido para Riddle.

-No pensé encontrarte aquí - dijo el hombre  
-Uno no puede tener privacidad, ¿no?- respondió el otro  
-Bueno, estás en un lugar público. Todos podemos entrar y salir del cementerio, menos los muertos. ¿Qué haces aquí?  
-La pregunta sería para ti, Riddle.  
-Vine ofrecer un obsequio para la dueña de éste lugar.  
-Ángeles no te necesita.- dijo el otro hombre  
-Lucius, no seas negativo. Hoy es el cumpleaños de su hija. Pensé que trayéndole un ramo de flores podría compensar lo que hice.  
-¿Qué hiciste?- preguntó Malfoy  
-Mandé a matar a su hija- sonrió Riddle- ahora debe estar muerta. Tres certeros balazos en el cuerpo. Mandé al mejor, y me respondió como debía.

Lucius se paró y lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos al hombre que tenía al frente. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Era imposible.

-¿Atacaste a Luna?  
-Sí. Pero tu hijo se interpuso. Casi le caen los balazos a él, gracias al cielo ella fue rápida y lo empujó para que le cayera.  
-¿Por qué lo hiciste?  
-Porque cuando estropean mis planes, me enojo. No hay cosa que más me enoje, que se interpongan en lo que no les importa. Pero no te preocupes, Lucius. A tu hijo, esta vez le perdonaré la vida. Aunque ahora que sé dónde está, puedo matarlo. Pero esperaré.- dijo volteándose para salir- Verdad, una estupidez de tu parte dejar el celular en cualquier lugar.  
-¿Qué celular?  
-Con el que te comunicas con tu hijo, querido. Yo lo tengo. Ahora verás cómo hablarás con él. Adiós Lucius.

Y el tiempo pasó volando. Así el cumpleaños de Luna había sido uno de los más largos y al mismo tiempo, difíciles para todos y más para ella. Las expectativas de vida, eran casi buenas, pero no tan certeras como muchos hubieran querido. Draco y Ron no se movieron de sus lugares, Harry y Hermione trataban de animarlos pero era imposible. Ginny no aguantó más y se quedó dormida en el sofá.

Eran las 9:00 de la noche y Draco decidió llamar al doctor.

-Doctor, mañana sacaremos a Luna. Nos vamos a Francia  
-Perfecto. Lo que sí necesitas es un médico  
-Lo tengo, doctor. Pero si quiero saber qué es lo que necesito llevar.  
-¿Qué tipo de avión es? ¿Quién será el doctor?  
-¿Conoce a Blaise Zabini?-preguntó Draco  
-Claro que sí, aparte de ser un buen médico, cuenta con la mejor flota de aviones ambulancia de todo Inglaterra.  
-Él es mi mejor amigo. Él nos llevará  
-Perfecto. ¿A qué hora se irán?  
-¿A qué hora tendrán lista a Luna?  
-Te recomendaría que sea ahora, yo llamaré a Camille para que los espere en el aeropuerto. Tendré a Luna lista dentro de 1 hora.  
-Ok

Draco hizo todas las diligencias para poder trasladar a Luna. Harry había conseguido unos pasaportes falsos para los dos. Hermione y Ron habían ido a la posada para sacar la maleta, y en ese momento llegaron con Madame Pomfrey y Hagrid

-¿Por qué no me dijeron nada?- preguntó Pomfrey  
-Señora, perdóneme- dijo Draco- no he tenido cabeza para nada  
-Bueno, solo puedo consentir que se lleven a Luna por todo lo que está pasando. Pero por favor, tengan mucho cuidado.  
-La cuidaré- dijo Draco transmitiendo seguridad  
-Chicos- dijeron Ron y Hermione- en la maleta encontramos dinero. Así que con eso, pagarás lo que necesites allá.  
-Ron, creo que deberías quedarte con una parte para que te devuelvan el reloj- dijo Harry  
-No es necesario- respondió él- Ellos lo necesitarán allá. Toma Draco  
-Gracias Weasley.

En ese momento llegó el médico con Luna en la camilla. Y también llegó Blaise. Un hombre alto, moreno, con pelo corto y sonrisa agradable. Y ojos marrones penetrantes.

-Hermano- dijo en la puerta, llamando a Draco  
-¿Cómo estás?- dijo el rubio, corriendo a saludar a su moreno amigo  
-¿Preparado? Aquí he contratado una ambulancia particular para llevarnos a Lovegood. El avión no está en la capital, tengo una nueva pista de aterrizaje cerca de aquí. ¿Qué más necesitas?  
-Tenemos todo. Aquí está ella.  
-Entonces no perdamos tiempo, vamos.

Blaise se adelantó y Draco miró a los Weasley.

-Luna, todo estará bien.-dijo llorando Ginny- los ángeles jamás nos dejan. Te quiero, hermana- y le dio un beso en la frente  
-Chau Luna- dijeron Harry y Hermione, imitando a Ginny  
-Chau Lun- dijeron Pomfrey y Hagrid  
-Esto no es un adiós, sino un hasta luego- dijo Ron- Espero que tengas unos hermosos sueños y espero tu llamada cuando despiertes. Dulces sueños, princesa.

Y Draco y Luna se fueron con Blaise.

A pocas casas de ahí, se encontraba Rafaella Giles. Ella miraba las cartas, y trataba de ver el futuro de Luna, pero todo seguía confuso.

-Y regresarán a sus orígenes, y pasado se encontrará con el presente. Todo será peor.  
-Pero después de la tormenta, viene la calma- dijo el hombre que la acompañaba  
-Pues aquí habrá mucha tormenta, Severus.


End file.
